Forbidden Fruit
by Rolyn
Summary: Let them get the wrong idea because I'm racking up the benifits of you being in debt to me" He said lowly; breating became foreign to me and my mind went blank, and worse of all, for once I didnt speak. Harmless flirting? I think not! TonyxPepper
1. I'm Grown

_Look who decided to kill time by writing another story. I should really get myself a life…then again writing is my life so I think I'm pretty much content. I hope to get a little more in this chapter to pull my point along. I don't know I've been thinking of putting some mindless, harmful flirting like in my story iSwitched but that would put the characters way out of context; I think I might mix the attitude of Tony in the movie and in the show…I liked the movie a lot, but I like the show better…OH WELL._

_Welcome to my insane world people_

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter One: I'm Grown_

_I'm grown now  
Certified and all that  
You say what you want  
You can't take a thing from me  
(I'm grown now, I'm grown now)  
I'm grown now  
Got my own money  
You ain't gonna run me  
I ain't no dummy  
(I'm grown now, I'm grown now)_

* * *

"Daddy this is simply ridiculous!" I commented as I raised my hands for emphasis and locked my hazel eyes onto him. I took in his hardened expression and tense posture as he gripped the steering wheel to the car with more force than needed giving him white knuckles. I took in a deep breath before continuing in a much calmer…softer tone. "All he was, was my lab partner; nothing more. It's arranged by last name." I added.

"Pepper, my decision is final. You know how things go." He said firmly as his eyes darted on me. My brow furrowed in frustration as I resisted the urge to glare at him. For once I kept my mouth shut and pressed my lips together in a hard line as I reached for the door handle to the car.

"That's the thing. Maybe I don't want them to go like _this_." I muttered under my breath as I pulled my book bag off of the floor of the car by my feet. I turned away from my father just as he was turning to shoot me a look.

"What was that Patricia?" he snapped. I quickly opened the door and slid out the car. Slamming the door behind me and running towards the main doors of the Tomorrow Academy, glancing over my shoulder to wave nonchalantly at my father who, even from a distance, was giving me that stern look.

As soon as I entered the building I let out a groan of frustration and kicked a trash can that toppled over and spilled its contents all over the main hall. People gave me strange stares…no different than the usual ones they offered me on a regular basis, but still it was just as annoying and I glared back.

Sometimes my father could be so unreasonable…no, scratch that, he was unreasonable ALL the time. It wasn't any normal matter, oh no, he had to be _that_ father who was known to try and control every aspect of my life…well most of it anyways; the aspect of the opposite sex, also known as boys. For as long as I can remember, my father has constricted, restricted, and limited my life in as many ways possible, but especially when it came to boys.

Ever since my mother had passed away I've become the most important thing in my father's life, next to his job as a PI for the FBI, and ever since he's been taking things more and more overboard. At first the extra attention was something that I enjoyed and basked in, milking it for what it was worth but now I'm sixteen, I yearn for independence, but instead I've been restricted to having one friend, who, by orders has to be a girl and I have a very uncomfortable tracking bracelet on my right wrist that only my father had the key to.

It started when I started becoming more outgoing. I'm very talkative and I love adventure. It's what I hunger for and I'm always looking for another dangerous, possibly life threatening project to insert myself in. My father does it on a regular basis so its always been a fascination of mine. He restricted me to playing in a "caged" (really fenced) area in our backyard until I turned twelve. Soon after, I began to take an interest in boys like any girl would at that age and that's where things jumped over the edge.

There was this boy named Nick that I had taken a liking to…my father had his father transferred to Alaska. Then there was this boy who was helping me get Frisbee from out of his tree…my father actually persuaded him to move and then it all leads to today…ugh this is simply ridiculous.

"Whoa Pepper, what did the trash ever do to you?" A voice mused. I let out another low groan as I glanced over my shoulder to see that one friend I was able to have. She was smiling cheekily as she bent over to pick up the trash and return the trash can to its normal upright position.

"Hey Tori…" I grumbled. She lifted herself to her full height and flipped her shoulder length ebony hair out of her face. She did that often, which was pretty ironic because she was the one who put her bangs in front of her face in such a manner. Tori was different…like me, but she was one of those anti-normalists, as I would call her.

She's never worn a skirt in her life; it was always either a pair of knee length shorts or a pair of skinny jeans…today she was sporting black skinny jeans. All her shoes are converses of all sorts and her tops usually varied. Today she had a simple vest with a t-shirt that had Jack Skellington on it. She was a large fan of the _Nightmare before Christmas_.

"So…you seem rather pissed off." Tori observed as she adjusted her side bag on her shoulder before pushing up her glasses. I narrowed my eyes as I let out my third aggravated groan before heading towards my locker. I could hear Tori following me close from behind.

"I am _beyond_ pissed right now! Sometimes my dad can be the craziest old man and it is so annoying! I can't even believe him sometimes!" I ranted throwing my hands in the air a few times. I nearly smacked a boy in the face and he made a rude remark but I paid him no mind. I was on a rampage this morning.

"Oh…Daddy dearest and his acts of love." Tori laughed lightly as she came up next to me. I shook my head, grabbing onto my ginger hair to pull on it angrily.

"More likes acts of craziness." I muttered under my breath as we finally made it to my locker. Tori laughed lightly as she casually leaned against the locker next to mine. It took me four tries to get my locker open due to the forcefulness I was using while turning the dial.

"Guess that trait runs in the family." She sighed giving me one of her all knowing looks. I narrowed my eyes at her while slamming my locker shut upon retrieving my physics book. I tucked it under my arm and turned to head to class, surprisingly without a word. "Chill Potts, I was only joking."

"Yea, whatever. Sometimes I wish that my dad was less of an overbearing flake and more subtle and easy going like your parents." I said while glancing down at the tracker bracelet tightly constricting my wrist to some extent. My father made sure it was secure when he got it for me.

"My parents are hippies though." Tori laughed carelessly. I couldn't help but crack a smile, but my frustration was still quite apparent

"You won't believe what he did! He realized that Marcus was my physics partner and he actually called up the teacher and demanded that I get partnered with someone of his choice." I said clenching my hands into fists. Tori shrugged looking a bit confused. "He chose Jenny!" She gasped.

"You mean the Jenny that takes tissues out the garbage and examines other people's snot!?" She exclaimed bringing her hands to her cheeks. I nodded frantically and her chocolate skin flushed as a disgusted shiver ran up her spine. I had the same reaction when my father told me not that long ago, hence our argument this morning.

"Gross!" We chorused together while cringing. Again many weird looks were dished out but this time I paid them no mind and we continued on to class.

"Oh and by the way I got an exclusive." Tori said raising her eyebrows at me. My face lit up and all frustration seemed to drain from me as I stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. I was one to always get excited over a secret…a situation that had to be figured out was my type of fun and anything under wraps had to be known by me.

"Give me the details." I demanded grabbing her by the shoulders she laughed lightly as she brought her pointer finger to her chin as if she actually had to think about it. Little did she know, she was only getting me more excited than before and when my anticipation built up there was no stopping me.

"Okay new student, just starting school due to the fact that they have been home schooled since they could walk. They're a genius considering past records and all that good stuff." She said leaving out the name and gender on purpose. My smile grew into a full out grin.

"Anything more? You have to have something more! You are like the Empress of exclusives! You're holding out on me!" I said pointing an accusing finger at her. She raised her hands in defeat with a nervous smile.

"Okay it's a boy, but not just any boy. It is the Tony Stark: heir to the multibillion Stark industries." Tori said in a hushed tone. My eyes widened twice their normal size and my grin stretched from ear to ear as I clapped my hands together in excitement.

"Tony Stark!" I exclaimed. Tori shot me a look and I lowered my tone. "My father has been investigating his father's death! He said that Obadiah Stane could be linked to the death." I stated in a matter of fact tone. Tori gasped dramatically, clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Oh and my informant says that he's going to be in our physics class." Tori added paying no mind to the much classified information that I had just shared with her. However I found her information much more valuable. Tony Stark was that one guy every girl just had to drool over. Being smart enough to create technology decades before its time and being incredibly handsome with that charming yet cocky personality to match was a dangerous combination…oh and no I am NOT a fangirl. I just know my facts.

"So who's this informant of yours?" I asked as we paused outside the physics room door. Tori blinked stupidly as her cheeks started to flush scarlet. Her bright brown eyes avoided mine as she pushed up her glasses on her nose nervously.

"Rhodes…" She trailed off. I smirked knowingly. When it came to Rhodey, who I shared one or two words with a day, Tori was very bashful. I believe she has a crush on him, but she has denied it too many times to count.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on with you too?" I questioned cockily. She huffed and entered the classroom. I smiled inwardly before taking in a deep breath. Today was the day I could possibly meet Tony Stark.

I glanced down at my tracker bracelet and my excitement slowly drained from me. There was a big wall between me and my chances with Tony…and his name was Daddy.

"I wouldn't have a chance even if my dad was a hippy." I muttered before entering the classroom.

* * *

_Second IMAA story, sorta better than my other one in my opinion, but my opinion doesn't matter. What matters is your opinion and how you are liking this story so far. It's late so I'll just cut this short; Please review, blah, blah, blah and have a good night. Haha_

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	2. Starstruck

_I'd like to start off by throwing out a thank you for all the people who sent me feedback. Reviews are like my life…next to the stories themselves so thanks a bunch peoples. You all rock. So as I listen to "I thought I lost you" from the movie Bolt while watching a recording of Iron Man I give you chapter number two. (Last chapter was based off of the song I'm Grown by Tiffany Evans) Oh and by the way…_

_I DO NOT OWN IMAA_

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Starstruck (Lady Gaga)_

_Put your hands on my hips, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table  
I'm so starstruck  
So Starstruck; baby would you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby would you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby would you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby would you blow my heart up?_

* * *

Okay, focusing and I never mixed very well considering I always had my head in the clouds, wondering about this and questioning that. I was the type of girl who _liked_ to question authority so I never found focusing as a very fun aspect when it came to school. Don't get me wrong, I still had obtained enough of the information to keep up my grades up, but I didn't pay much attention unless I really had to.

Right now, even when I really had to, I paid my studies no mind. I get why my father thought boys were so distracting because from my seat at my lab table, two back from Tony Starks, I had lost my focus a very long time ago. Professor Kline lost me at "Good morning class" because as soon as I entered the room right behind Tori, my eyes locked on the ebony haired, blue eyed boy who was exchanging words with Rhodey and laughing in a way that put a lopsided grin on his face that could seduce any girl on the spot. Too bad I was too good for that…and yet I'm still staring.

"Stare a little harder Pepper; I don't think your eyes are boring into him hard enough." Tori commented sarcastically from my side. I broke my stare to shoot her a look of annoyance and she quirked an eyebrow at me, as if she was daring me to challenge her observation. I couldn't deny that I was staring but could she make it any more obvious to the surrounding people?

"It's just…_interesting _to see him in real life." I commented choosing my words carefully. Tori gave me a blank look for a few seconds before chuckling lowly as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. She only did that when she was either being ignorant, unconvinced, or just straight up cocky.

"Keep in mind of your little friend on your wrist." She reminded pointing to my right wrist. My eyes followed her finger only to narrow at my tracker bracelet. Probably as we speak, my father was somewhere, making sure I was in class and not running away with some boy. Yea the trust was there…

"I know. It's not like I was thinking about making a move." I lied. Of course I was thinking about making a move! I have been for the last five years of my life. No I am not a fangirl either! It's like an automatic reaction for a girl to show interest in Tony, because he was _Tony_. However I've never actually been just attracted to the fact that I could possibly faint when he smiled, he was one of those things that needed to be figured out and everybody knows I love to figure things out.

Especially Tony Stark related things.

"You and probably every other girl in this city have their eyes set on him. I find it extremely overrated because all they see is a walking, talking sack of money." Tori commented shaking her head shamefully. I nodded slowly knowing that she was very accurate with her assumption. Tori was very smart on these social matters, since she was totally against it.

"It's weird. Even Jenny threw a few looks his way and she vowed she would be single for life when she turned seven." I pointed out with a small laugh. Tori smiled cheekily as she nodded in agreement.

"Miss Potts and Miss Cyrus, would you care to share with us what is so amusing?" Mr. Kline said pointing his stick of chalk at Tori and I. All eyes turned on us and Tori's face went blank as she blinked stupidly and I bit my bottom lip. I glanced around taking note of all the looks I was receiving but one in particular caught my attention. Of course it was Tony's expression. His brow was furrowed and his head was lightly cocked to the side as if he were trying to figure something out.

I brought my eyes to meet his and I raised my eyebrows at him as if to silently ask him what he was staring at, which was rather ironic considering I have been staring at him all period. As if to respond, his mouth curved up into that nonchalant lopsided grin and I couldn't help but notice some arrogance come from that one expression as he turned away.

"Um, I was just telling Tori just how interesting cold fusion was." I said sweetly as I offered my most convincing smile. Tori smiled as well and nodded frantically to get the story to pass off.

"Yes, the postulated nuclear fusion process is very fascinating." Tori offered with that special "teacher-pet" smile. Whenever I came up with a lie, Tori was the one who perfected it for me, which was odd because she did not lie as much as I did.

"That's all fine and dandy; however we were talking about ionic bonds, not cold fusion." Professor Kline corrected shooting us a look. Some snickers came up in the class and out of the corner of my eye I could see Tori rolling her eyes as she lowered her head to start doodling in her notebook. I pursed my lips as I looked around the class again letting my eyes pause on Tony once more. His lopsided smile had turned into a full smirk as he glanced at me and I lowered my head, keeping silent for the rest of the period.

* * *

I opened my phone as it went off in m pocket for what seemed like the thirtieth time in the last ten minutes. I was texting both my father and Tori. My father was checking up on my, knowing that right now was my free period; he needed reassurance that I was _behaving_. Tori was currently in English where she said she was working on a project with Rhodey. Her many exclamation points expressed her excitement.

"Next time she denies that she likes Rhodey I am using this for evidence." I muttered under my breath as I tucked my phone back into my pocket after sending out my replies. I let out a small sigh as I leaned back on the palms of my hands. I was perched up on an elevated point at the top of the building where people barely went…mostly because not that many people had free period right now like me. At my side was a cup of soda which many people blamed for my hyperactive nature…I disagree entirely.

As I reached for my soda once again I could hear the door that led to the roof swing open before slamming shut. I furrowed my brow and glanced in the direction of the door, only to have my eyes widen twice their normal size. I had to fumble with my cup of soda to make sure it wouldn't fall over and spill.

Striding over to the building ledge was Tony Stark, in all his technologically savvy, handsome glory. I pulled my legs up to keep myself out of sight. He didn't need to know I was here yet. Instead I would just examine him from afar. He approached the ledge and leaned against it, staring out into the city. His expression seemed so blank, so solemn; I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind.

He sighed in exasperation as he turned away from the city bringing one hand up to clutch the center of his chest. My brow furrowed in confusion before my curiosity got the better of me, giving me enough courage to stand up and jump down from the elevated place where I had been hiding. Once my feet hit the ground he lifted his head and I cracked a quick smile.

"Tony Stark, also known as Anthony Edward Stark, heir to the famous Stark fortunes but not until he's eighteen; was caught in a plane crash where you lost your father and you miraculously survived, which is weird, how'd you manage that?" I babbled. Okay now I most definitely sounded like a stalker, but when I was nervous, I talked a lot. Maybe I was nervous all the time because I was rarely silent.

"Um…Potts, was it?" He questioned avoiding my own inquiry and quirking an eyebrow at me as he appeared to be fighting off a smile, but unsuccessfully. Okay so maybe he found my stalkerish way's funny. That was a plus for me.

"Pepper actually. My father works for the FBI so…I sorta go through his files." I explained. I felt as though my little rant there deserved an explanation. "They're actually looking into Obadiah Stane because they believe he might be linked to the plane crash." I continued. His eyes narrowed and he visibly tensed and I quickly regretted the fact that I didn't think before I spoke. I bit my lip nervously as he relax a bit and cracked a smile.

"Pepper…" he muttered under his breath as he took a step towards me. I had to take in a deep breath to keep my heart rate under control before I went through cardiac arrest. He muttered my name once again as if he was testing the sound of it and I just stood there feeling rather awkward. "I like that name." he commented with a sweet smile.

"Oh, thank you." I laughed smiling proudly as I clamped my hands behind my back while my cheeks began to heat up a bit. Any compliment from Tony Stark was enough to get me to blush and smile until my face went numb.

"Yea…your cute too." He added with a nod as he took another step towards me. My heart seemed to jump in my throat and start pounding in my ears as I avoided eye contact and glanced down at my high tops with my cheeks flushing scarlet. My shoes seemed much more fascinating and _safer_ than eye contact at this point. "So, you, me, babies; how bout it?" he questioned. My head shot up as all my thoughts came to a screeching halt. Did I hear right?

I immediately regretted lifting my head so abruptly because I was now aware of the small, very _small_ gap that was now between us. He was leaning into me so I leaned back as my jaw dropped open. I wanted to say something; anything to make the situation less awkward on my part but my mouth only clamped shut when all sense of forming coherent sentences flew from me. My mouth gaped open again only to have a long "uh" come from me and he chuckled lightly as he brought his pointer finger to my chin and shut my mouth for me this time.

"What? Too straight forward?" He asked making a face of mock concern. I bit my lip as I took one step back. Once the gap between us had grown, my capability of breathing and thinking returned to me and I was able to slowly nod.

"J-Just a little bit." I managed to choke out. That smirk that I had seen before tugged at the corners of his mouth and I brought my hand to my mouth as I looked away trying to keep my composer, because in all honesty, this was not what I was expecting.

"Calm down Pepper I was only kidding." He laughed shrugging his shoulders carelessly. I paused for a moment letting his words sink in before I erupted into loud, awkward laughter. His laugh was much more subtle, compared to my booming laughter and I started scolding myself in my mind. He probably thought I was a nut case…well everybody thought that.

"Oh of course, I knew that! I was just caught off guard by the joke! You're rather…blunt, aren't you?" I laughed, choosing my words carefully while waving my hand in a nonchalant manner. I mentally smiled proudly; this was the normal, confident Pepper I was known to be. All I needed was some distance in between us and I was fine. Close proximity scared me.

"Yea, I guess I am…only because you are the first girl to simply speak to me instead of trying to glomp me or steal my t-shirt…" He trailed off as he visibly shivered. I narrowed my eyes at the fact that some girls would go so far as to steal a guy's shirt. I've done it before but not out of fandom…the guy had taken my bag.

"Well can you blame them? I mean you are…Tony Stark." I said gesturing my hand up and down. He laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.

"Yea, this should have been expected. So why are you the only one not being driven by pure hormones?" He questioned shoving his hands into his pockets and taking a small step towards me once again. It was enough to get me to internally panic once again but I remained composed on the outside as I tried to think up an answer.

"I guess I'm just not one of those crazy fangirl types. I'm more of the investigative type." I said smugly. This explanation was better than saying, _"My dad forbids me from having any type of relationship with a boy from the start so showing interest was a lost cause"_ Yea that would have definitely worked.

"Yea, you don't seem like the fangirl type." He agreed with a nod. I smiled inwardly proud that I wasn't the thing I hated most. Fangirls got on my nerves just as much as my father did…well probably a bit less, but it was very close. "By what I've seen you are more of the talkative, nosy, complicated type."

Wow, I think he knew me in another life or something. If he knew all that then he must have been watching a lot. My cheeks began to burn just at the thought of it but that pretty little bracelet on my wrist kept reminding me that all my excitement was in vain. I pouted just at the reminder of it.

"So…do you like the Tomorrow Academy?" I tried. Coming up with a conversation that was not so cliché or awkward was difficult on my part. There a million things I could and would talk about, but I just met the guy. There wasn't much to speak on.

"Is that the best you can come up with? At least have the curiosity to ask if I have a girlfriend or something." He laughed. I lowered my gaze for a moment feeling rather insulted. My questioning skills were an aspect I have come to master…but how am I supposed to ask if the guy has a girlfriend? Why would it matter to me?

Oh yea because I'm practically infatuated with him.

"Okay…do you have a girlfriend?" I offered with a shrug as I lifted my gaze. Yet again he had taken advantage of my lowered gaze and took the liberty of closing the gap between us once again making sure only mere centimeters were between us. I swallowed as I look up into his blue eyes. They were a dazzling crystal blue that had such a mischievous shine to them…not that I cared at all. I wasn't trying to come off starstruck.

"Nope." He said simply with a shake of his head; a sudden wave of relief washed over me. I nodded and looked to the side where my soda sat forgotten. I was beginning to contemplate grabbing it and running. "It's a good thing too..." He trailed off.

"Why?" I asked cocking my head to the side as my brow furrowed in curiosity. He chuckled lightly as that smirk returned to his face.

"I don't know…I just feel like the Tomorrow Academy that seemed so pointless to me before just got a whole lot better." He commented lowly as he locked his blue eyes with my hazel ones. I forced a nervous smile just as the bell rang. I laughed awkwardly before back peddling towards the door before turning on my heel and full out sprinting.

Wait until Tori hears about this…

* * *

_I bet ya'll are like, "whoa! Major OOC-ness dude" and all I have to say in return is "I know! Isn't it McAwesome! Writing this chapter was a joy for me. I don't know why, it just was. You've gotta love that kind of attitude in someone…I do, a lot but only when I depict characters. I feel as though it makes things more interesting. So anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update again soon as long as that review button is pushed so go for it!_

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	3. Anything

_Its FRIDAY!!!!!! AHHHH I am so excited!!!! But its raining so that should be putting a damper on my spirits…too bad I LOVE THE RAIN!!! Well you'd never catch me in it (hello perm?). I'm just glad I have two days to relax and slowly, day by day we are getting closer to the end of the school year. I just took a part of my final today so School should not be an issue soon! YES!_

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Anything (JoJo)_

_And I just can't stay away  
There's nothing that I won't do  
And baby you can have your way  
Just as Long as I can have you  
Cuz I'd do anything baby  
Do anything for ya  
Cuz I 'd do anything baby  
Do anything for ya_

* * *

"So he actually spoke to you? Like he said sentences that you could understand and everything? Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Tori questioned as we left our geometry class. Now it was lunch period, which was good considering I was in need of just some time where I was able to be with my friend. All throughout our lesson I had been whispering to her about my free period and how well spent it was.

That entire conversation I had seemed to make my day. I always ridiculed those who got so excited and happy after speaking with someone that they admired. Tori and I usually made fun of those moments whenever we went to the movies. It just seemed so comical and very cliché in my mind, but once it happens to you, it doesn't seem all that vague. I can actually relate now and I was glad because of that.

"No I was not dreaming! This actually happened! Tony and I actually had a conversation and I didn't stumble over my words! However I did go blank for a moment…" I explained tapping my chin thoughtfully. Tori smiled at me in that knowing manner and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"You know this all in vain right? Obviously you like him, but because of daddy dearest you're chances with Tony are as good as my chances of dominating Stark industries." Tori said smartly. I came crashing back to earth off of my pedestal and a dark cloud seemed to form over my head as I was reminded of what made my love life inevitable. I should have kept this in mind instead of getting my own hopes up.

I hated when that happened; you get excited over something that matters a lot to you only to have your excitement shattered over one aspect. It was at these times I felt anger towards my father's over protective nature. I wasn't a little girl anymore so his protection was no longer needed. I have taught myself how to handle situations because I have experience, both Tori and I, however he still sees that small little pigtail wearing girl who dragged a teddy bear everywhere. It was actually rather upsetting when you thought about it.

"You know what? This really sucks." I said flatly. Tori laughed lightly before nodding as we strode into the lunch room. Not that many people were in there considering it was such a nice day and many people got lunch off campus anyway, but I was prohibited from leaving the school unless it was an emergency…such as the building had collapsed or it was on fire. Otherwise I wasn't aloud outside of this building. May father would know and he'd probably send the swat team after me; all because of the stupid tracker bracelet…

"I feel your pain sister." Tori sighed as she clamped a hand down on my shoulder. We sat at our usual table in the far corner of the lunch room and I purposely pulled out my chair forcefully and plopped down in it before slumping over the table. Tori pat my back in faux sympathy but at least she was trying.

"You most definitely don't feel my pain." I muttered into my arm. Her back patting had stopped and she didn't respond in that all knowing way that I was used to. After about a minute of silence I lifted my head only to have two hands clamp over my eyes. "What the heck Tori, you've got to be kidding me." I groaned.

"Um No it isn't me." Tori laughed. I searched my mind for other candidates of who might be invading my personal bubble and placing their hands over my eyes. So far I have been drawing a very long blank because my only friend who would dare to touch me was Tori.

"Okay Tori I get it." I said.

"It isn't me!" She whined in response. If she was telling the truth a stranger could be touching me and that was violation of Pepper rule number one and if it was a boy that would be violation of Daddy rules number one through one hundred. I was not going to risk the fact that he could have bugged the school and was sitting in a security van outside the school right now, watching this all transpire so I shook my head and brought my hands up to snatch away the hands of the person who was blinding me. "Aw you ruined the surprise!" Tori complained bouncing in her seat.

I quirked an eyebrow at her and looked at the hands I was still holding. I craned my neck back so that I could see whose hands I was holding and possibly yell at them for touching me, but as I opened my mouth to speak, my words died on my lips when I saw Tony giving me a lopsided grin that was upside down from my view. Standing off to the side was Rhodey with an unreadable expression.

"Surprise?" He said flatly. My mouth hung open for a moment before my head snapped back to its normal position so that I could shoot a glare Tori's way. She smiled back coyly and I was tempted to smack her glasses off her face.

"You could have told me." I growled through grit teeth as I forced a smile. She stifled her laughter and shrugged her shoulders at me.

"That would have ruined the surprise." She growled back talking through her own, now forced smile. My hand rose slightly and then I remembered that Tony and Rhodey were still awkwardly standing there so I lowered it and turned my forced smile on them.

"What brings you here?" I laughed nervously. _What brings you here?_ How about lunch. Yes I was blowing this out of proportion but still. I'm Pepper Potts and blowing things out of proportion is what I do regularly.

"Well Rhodey didn't believe that I actually made a friend today so I decided to show you to him." Tony explained jerking a thumb in Rhodey's direction. My train of thought came to a screeching halt and completely fell off the track and I think I blanked for a moment because the next thing I knew Tori was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

Wait did he refer to me as one of his friends? This would be a problem.

"Uh oh." Tori muttered. I nodded slowly as Tony remained oblivious to both our distress and took a seat next to me with Rhodey following in suit. "Um…Tony by any chance did Pepper tell you what was on her right wrist?" Tori questioned nonchalantly. My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically.

"Her bracelet? I have one just like it." Tony said lifting his own right wrist to show a bracelet that was almost identical to mine. The only difference was that his did not have a key hole so he could remove his whenever he pleased. That was a significant difference and Tori scoffed as she snatched up my right hand and lifted my wrist.

"Yes, but hers has a larger purpose than yours does." Tori continued shooting me a look. She was probably upset with me about failing to tell Tony from the start that having a friend who was a boy violated Daddy rules one hundred through two hundred. His brow furrowed and Rhodey rolled his eyes; he was already very aware that being around me was considered _dangerous_.

"What Tori is trying to get at, is that I can't have friends who are boys! I've been restricted to having just her as a friend because my father is beyond strict, overprotective and overbearing! He tracks my every move with this bracelet and I barely leave the house unless Tori is with me and he's spoken to her parents." I explained all in one breath. I lowered my head shamefully and Tori started to do that sympathetic back patting gesture she was known for. There was a pause filled with agonizing silence and I released an exasperated sigh as I lifted my head.

Tony was not giving me that strange look that I had come accustomed to whenever I explained my situation to people, instead he was smiling kindly at me in that way that could make you fall over, however I was sitting down and as I have said many times before, I was not a fangirl.

"I can help with your tracker issue." He said simply with a shrug. Rhodey gave him an incredulous look and my expression seemed to immediately light up while Tori just stared ahead blankly. She was like my lawyer; she needed details before she showed any sign of agreement.

"Really!? How can you help because I will do just about anything to be rid of this forsaken restriction." I said as I narrowed my eyes at my tracker bracelet.

"Don't tempt me," Tony laughed lightly. I pursed my lips as I kept my head down and my eyes locked on my bracelet just to be cautious of a blush appearing on my cheeks. "Anyways, overriding the thing will be simple for me. All I need are the proper tools to do it and those tools are most likely in my locker."

I glanced over at Tori for her approval and a smile slowly curved the corners of her mouth as she shrugged in a seemingly careless manner. I took that as her sign of agreement and I grinned brightly. If not for the rest of my life, I might just be able to obtain my freedom for a small period of time. The only problem was that my father would be aware of the fact that my bracelet was gone when he wasn't able to track me anymore, but the one on my wrist was his last spare!

"Tony, if you were to do this for me I would be in your debt for life!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him in a hug. It did not seem to matter anymore that I was making physical contact with a boy because freedom was simply one tracker bracelet away. I let myself relax into the hug and I let out a low sigh. I was actually tempted to stay that way but considering it could risk hinting anything I thought against it and pulled away.

"Remind me to do favors for you often and of the whole debt for life thing every day because I am going to milk that for what it's worth." He said smartly.

"Ugh now I'm getting why you didn't go to school before…" Rhodey muttered shaking his head almost shamefully. Tony just shrugged in response to the comment while Tori full out laughed in that obvious way that last much longer than it should. "Such a stupid flirt…" I also heard, but faintly.

"Anyways, When can I get this thing off because the sooner the better! I need to be rid of it!" I said quickly. Whenever I was excited, my speech pattern seemed to increase in speed enough that some people could barely understand me, but I believe Tony understood because he was pushing away from the table and standing to his feet, gesturing for me to follow.

"We'll be right back." Tony said as he snatched up my right arm and dragged me towards the cafeteria doors. I glanced over my shoulder to see Tori's eyes widened in shock and anxiousness as she stared at a bored looking Rhodey. I bit my lip before mouthing "Good luck" at her. She nodded frantically as she blew up at her bang, a habit that she did whenever she was nervous.

"So Tori has a thing for Rhodey?" Tony sighed once we were out of earshot. I glanced at him and shook my head frantically. If Tori denied it herself I should at least be a good friend and deny it for her. He chuckled lightly as he pulled me closer to him so that we were now walking in sync.

"Yup." I said with a nod. My brow furrowed in confusion. That was the exact opposite of what I was going to say and something tells me that telling Tony who was best friends with Rhodey was not exactly one of my smarter ideas; and I only slipped up because he had brought me closer to him.

Keeping in mind that I would be internally in his debt from now on, I can't say that I minded at all and the fact that he could get me to speak with just a small gesture was kind of pathetic, I'll give myself that. However we have to keep in mind that I may have a slight crush on him. Nothing is confirmed because I barely know him…but that never stopped me before.

"Oh yea and this basically makes you my slave." Tony inserted cutting through my thoughts. My brow furrowed and I shot him an incredulous. Okay I was in debt to him, but enslavement? I thought that was illegal!

"Slave?" I repeated. He smiled innocently at me and nodded.

"You said you'd do anything and you were in my debt; you also tempted me. And when _I_ say anything…"He trailed off as his innocent smile was corrupted by one of those sly conniving smirks that seemed so attractive yet so arrogant at the same time. He leaned in towards my ear and my breath hitched in my throat as I resisted the urge to jerk my head away "I mean _anything_."

Oh joy; what have I gotten myself into? I was not sure of, but I possibly may like it.

* * *

_Only heaven knows what Tony meant by anything…well I do too but its my secret that you will figure out once you review and encourage me to update again. I hope this chapter wasn't as boring as I thought it was. I was trying to focus on three things at once and let's just say multitasking was more of a normal person thing. Okay please review._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	4. Weak

_Hello peoples, if you're reading this than you chose to read this story and I thank you because of that! Haha I'm extremely bored…just sitting around with my mom while my sisters and cousin go to Six Flags…oh well. Well I'm going to a sweet sixteen later so I'll be grateful and update before I leave. Enjoy the chapter and all you people who have their mind in the gutter about the last chapter…Thumbs up dude. Lol_

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Weak_

_My heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
And I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you  
I get so weak in the knees; I can hardly speak  
I lose all control then something takes over me  
In a daze, your loves so amazing  
It's not a phase; I want you to stay with me  
By my side; I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet it knocks me right off my feet  
Can't explain why your love it makes me weak_

* * *

I stared at my wrist with the brightest, most content smile that has ever been etched across my face. In the place of my tracker bracelet was a slightly pink ring that had formed on my wrist from how tight the device was. I was surprised that the circulation was not cut off to my hand, but that wasn't what mattered. What had me beaming like I had won the lottery was the fact that my tracker bracelet was gone and I finally had that freedom I longed for.

I'm sure in no time at all my father would realize that the bracelet was deactivated all together because basically all Tony did was pick the lock with a screw driver then opened it up to play with its wires before it shut down completely. How my father would react did not matter to me right now, what mattered was that I could move freely without having the issue of my father calling me up and telling me he called the police because I was going in the opposite direction of our home. (He's done that before)

I rotated my wrist and let out a content sigh. It wasn't just about gaining some freedom; that bracelet was a sign of domination and utter control over my life which went against my independent feel. I was not a girl to be chained down by someone who has power over me…but that's pretty ironic considering I was currently at Tony's heels awaiting any orders that were thrown my way…because sadly my freedom came at a very high price.

"Do I really have to follow you around? What if people get the wrong idea and claim I'm a stalker? Or they could think I like you or something." I said quickly. The last bit came out more rushed and I sounded more nervous but after clearing my throat I managed to regain enough of my composure to speak again. "They might mistake me for your girlfriend or something and let me tell you, jealous rich girls are not what I'm willing to deal with. I saw Mean Girls!"

"Jeez you talk a lot when you're nervous." Tony commented lowly as he glanced over his shoulder at me. We were currently on our way back to the lunch room to rejoin Rhodey and Tori but our journey back seemed to be longer than it took us to get to his locker in the first place where awkward silence was thick in the air and grating on my nerves. I hated silence.

"Eheh, no I do not. I'll admit I talk a lot in general but not when I'm nervous!" I lied. It was very convincing considering past records. When Tori and I first met she told me I talked too much and I had smiled and said thank you. I was known for my mouth practically running on water as she put it. "I don't get nervous; I am the definition of calm, cool, and collected." I guess that could be considered a lie as well because I was excitable, anxious and in some cases you could even say I was hyperactive…well in all cases but I wasn't going to admit that to anybody anytime soon.

"Really? I have to say otherwise, or would you rather me prove my point?" He questioned as he stopped walking so that I was more next to him than trailing behind him like the "slave" I now was. He looked at me with a challenging smile on his face and I was never a girl to back down from a challenge; it wasn't exactly my thing.

"And how would you prove your point oh smart one? You seem to think you know me pretty well when we just met only three periods ago." I retorted smartly. That was the Pepper confidence I was known for and I would always stick to it. Now that my bracelet was gone, I felt as though my confidence could finally reach its full potential when it came to boys. Tori was the only one who has ever seen me at my best; my most challenging and stupidest.

"I think I know enough." He breathed locking his blue eyes with my hazel ones. I took note of the fact that heart rate sped up noticeably and I shifted from foot to foot every few seconds as I began to get anxious.

"Oh please, I am like the mystery that is not supposed to be solved! You just think high of yourself because you're the extraordinary _Tony Stark_. Well being as you are pretty smart I'll give you some credit for actually raising the challenge, but I'm not that readable." I ranted. I mentally scolded myself for going on in such a manner. I basically just got smart with him beyond measure, letting a hint of that attitude I had received from Tori shine through; keeping in mind I only did this when I was anxious.

"You're nervous." He stated simply. My mouth gaped open for a moment as my brow furrowed in shock and frustration as he just proved me wrong. "You're not giving me enough credit here Pepper. I'm more observant than you think."

"Are you implying that you _observe_ me frequently because to any girl that would seem like a creepy move, although considering its you they would either be flattered or extremely excited." I commented. To be honest I was rather excited more than I would ever admit because just being with Tony was enough to get me bouncing off the walls considering he had to be my first guy friend.

"And if I was implying that I _observe_ you frequently, how would you respond considering you are obviously not any girl." He said nonchalantly as a smirk began to tug at the corners of his mouth. I would possibly respond with a nice high pitched scream then glomp him until he was choking but I was _not_ trying to come off as a fangirl. I have to keep reminding myself about that.

I glanced up into his expectant expression as I contemplated my answer. I knew it had to be witty and I had to come off sounding just as nonchalant and careless as he was. However my accelerating heart rate and my loss of words was keeping our banter session on hold. Hey, you could even consider it flirting which I was now open to do…but it was harmless with no underlying meaning that needed to be surfaced.

"I…would be flattered but I would be rather curious as to why you were observing me like a specimen." I said smartly, however I sounded hesitant as I chose my words carefully. He laughed lightly and nodded slowly.

"Flattery? That's all that you'd feel? Not the least bit excited?" He commented moving closer to me. I chuckled nervously as I took one step back and his expression faltered for a moment in disappointment but I paid the small change in expression no mind as I forced a smile through my anxious behavior. Okay I admit I'm nervous but that only made my pride raise more in my chest.

"Okay now you're just flattering yourself. Don't let your arrogance affect your better judgment." I said in that matter-of-fact tone that Tori spoke in frequently. I believe she said the exact same thing to me once when we were younger. "I've been through more FBI files than I have been through text books and I know your type Stark; so airy, smooth and nonchalant while still holding that attractive confidence that leads back into arrogance and a cocky attitude."

"I believe you are the one that said we met only three periods ago, and you think you know me all that well?" He chided with that smirk still etched across his face as he took another step towards me. It was the kind of smirk that any girl would find incredibly sexy and I did, however enlarging his ego with a compliment such as that would not help my situation at all.

"Touché Stark. I guess I'm not giving you enough credit." I said with a small smile. I was actually enjoying myself with the flirtatious banter. It was something that I was noticeably good at considering my position and how nervous I was. I guess my "speak now, think later" theory was good for something.

"Exactly my point Potts. I'm a very observant guy, especially when I'm observing something so interesting." He said coyly. My eyebrows rose at the confident step forward he just took. It was understandable what he meant because the guy spoke in parables. The inner mechanisms of his mind were an enigma compared to my minor complexity as a simple high school girl with family related issues.

"Okay, getting a little cocky there aren't we?" I muttered more to myself than to him; however he must have caught the comment because he was now laughing lightly. I lifted my gaze to him to see that once again he had decided that I had given the okay to invade my personal space. I didn't mind but that didn't help my weak-in-the-knees feeling that came with close proximity.

"That depends if you like it that way." He breathed leaning in towards me. I forced a nervous smile as I took another step back only for my back to come in contact with the cool tile that was the wall. I grit my teeth as I resisted the urge to narrow my eyes at him; he had trapped me inconspicuously which I had to give him praise for. He was very sly and coy at the same time; a dangerous combination when you added in intelligent and arrogance; a very dangerous…attractive and tempting combination.

"If I did? What would it matter?" I said lowly. My voice did not come out as loud and quick as I intended it to or how it usually did and this distressed me a bit. I actually felt rather shameful that I would let one guy get to me…but can you necessarily blame me?

"Well it just might affect how some people act around you. You never know." There he goes speaking in parables again. He wasn't very straight forward when it came to hinting something; however he was very blunt; getting to the point without ever mentioning it.

"Shouldn't we get back to Rhodey and Tori? I'm sure they're wondering where we are." I said checking the invisible watch on my wrist. I smiled nervously at him and he quirked an eyebrow at me as his smirk broadened. "We don't want them to get the _wrong idea_!" I added, emphasizing the term.

I turned and began to walk in the direction of the lunchroom only to have him get a grip on my wrist and jerk me back. I yelped as he swung me back into my original position with my back against the wall, but this time his arms were on either side of my shoulders blocking me from escaping unless I ducked and ran. Too bad I was now frozen on the spot.

"Let them get the wrong idea, because I'm about to prove my point even further while racking up the benefits of you being in debt to me." He said lowly. Breathing began to become foreign to me and my mind went blank and the scariest part was…I didn't speak.

* * *

_Well I'll just leave you with this cliffhanger for now and see how you react to it. I was having fun writing this chapter, but finding the proper song to apply was a bit difficult. I went through at least seven as the chapter got longer and eventually I found the correct one when I thought about it carefully…and put my ipod on shuffle. Well enough of my crap, I hope you enjoyed and I wanna know what you think so drop a review on your way out._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	5. Crush On You

_Since I updated my last IMAA story I think it is best to give you the next chapter to this one and to make sure you all don't kill me because of that cliffhanger. Luckily I have absolutely no homework and one and a half more weeks of school…oh yes I am souped. Well thanks for choosing this story and enjoy the chapter._

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Crush On You (3LW)_

_Boy I got a crush on you  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
Naughty things running through my mind  
When I think of you  
Boy I'm digging you  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
Baby girl's been putting it down  
When he ain't around _

* * *

"T-Tony…I don't…" My voice trailed off before completely cutting off, deserting me in my time of need. In comparison to my normal talkative nature this was strange and it was beginning to freak me out.

The frantic thoughts, the more blatant rise and fall of my chest as breathing became difficult, the widening of my eyes; these were all symptoms I was not used to, considering that a boy has never dared to get within two feet of me better yet the decreasing few inches that were between Tony and I. What would bring about the impulsive move was beyond me, not that I was showing any form of complaint. Then again, I had no voice to complain with.

"Getting a little anxious there, aren't we?' He muttered as he sized me up. I took in a deep breath regaining a small portion of my composer.

"You know what, Tori is like my keeper; she gets really worried when I'm not with her! She has like these panic attacks and Rhodey is a smart guy. Don't you think he would start to get suspicious as to why it's taking you practically the entire lunch period to remove…"

His lips gently pressed against mine cutting me off completely; a very effective and shocking method to get me to shut up. The kiss was chaste and gentle as if he was asking me if he could go ahead with the bold action. He barely pulled away and my eyes were too wide to be normal as my mouth hung slightly open.

"Has anyone told you that you talk way too much, because you do…a lot." He said lowly.

"Often, but what does that have to do with anything? Did you just kiss me to shut me up? Wait! Tony Stark just kissed me?" I muttered the last part to myself as I brought a hand up to my head. I guess I've been lying to myself; I was a fangirl…but I had more dignity and standards for myself. "Oh my gosh my dad is going to kill me! Wait he doesn't have to know, but oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my…"

"Pepper…" I glanced up at him, letting hazel eyes meet blue ones. I was not very good at reading people just through their eyes, but something about his seemed to tell me an entire story; one about longing, fascination, excitement, lust, mischievousness and so much more…His eyes never seemed to look so beautiful to me. I had to try my best not to get lost in them.

"Yea…?" I questioned softly cracking a small nervous smile. His mouth curved into a crooked smile as he leaned in towards me once again making my breath hitch in my throat causing my chest to clench.

"Shut up…" He said simply before crashing his lips onto mine. My eyes widened once again considering he took a liking to catching me off guard when he was going to do something as impulsive as this. His lips moved roughly against mine in a bruising kiss I have never experienced before in my life, but I have to keep in mind that the only people who ever kissed me planted them on my cheek and they were _always _were my family.

He pressed his body into mine letting me lean against the wall for support that was much needed since I had lost all feeling in my legs. I have _never_ felt this way before and so many things were running through my mind…so many reactions and emotions, that I couldn't comprehend reality anymore. My eyes slowly eased their way shut as I drifted into the chaos that one kiss could induce.

He tilted my head up from my chin and I felt his tongue run over my lips. My heart lurched in the most pleasant manner, if that was even possible. Instinctively, my lips slowly parted and his tongue snaked its way into my mouth deepening the already amazing kiss. It was simply indescribable. Passion wasn't enough to express what I was getting out of this one kiss. My heart dropped deep past my stomach and a shiver traveled down my spine as it did so.

He looped his arms around my waist pulling me into him and instead of a simple shiver; a tremor had traveled to all points of my body. I have never felt such and…exhilarating rush. It was far more than an adrenaline rush and much better by far. If only my father could see me now…I'm sure I would be sent half way across the world to become a nun in some secret location, but I felt I was deserving of my own rebellion and just the thought of defying all that restriction that has been binding me for so long only made the experience more pleasurable on my part.

As he pulled me flush against him, his tongue ravishing my mouth with his lips pressed almost painfully against mine, I couldn't help but feel content with that small bit of lust coming to life in the back of my mind. It had been suppressed for so long that I nearly forgot just how amazing it felt…or how dominating it was. It urged me to respond and all I could be was submissive at this point.

Our tongues seemed to move together as I leaned into him and I became oblivious to my surroundings as I was overwhelmed by all these new emotions that were taking over my mind set; urging me on and telling me to continue, however all good things must come to an end because after some reluctance, he pulled away and I took in a gulp of air. Who knew I could hold my breath so long.

We were both silent for a moment and I noticed that he was taking in low shallow breaths. I guess talking for minutes on only one breath of air has made my ability to hold my breath better than others.

"I have no clue what came over me…" Tony began softly, but he made no first step towards removing the close proximity that we seemed to be frozen in. I didn't know what to say and if I did have something to say I wouldn't know how to say it. Thinking seemed like the most difficult task to me at this point because I was unable to make sense of all the hectic craziness that was going on in my head.

He stared at me awaiting some form of response but I just stared ahead blankly as I slowly came back to reality. I was almost surprised to find us up against a wall in the school. Everything seemed to make no sense to me except one thing and that was Tony. My head cocked to the side as I tried to fight through the confusion one kiss could induce and I began to get back my ability to breath and my heart began to calm down.

I turned my eyes back on his. Instead of holding that long list of emotions that seemed so easy to read I was only able to recognize one. His eyes were glazed over with that lustrous look that I had never come in contact with in my life and I took in a deep breath.

"I…wow…" I breathed as my eyes became half lidded and a goofy lopsided grin pulled at my slightly burning lips. I slumped against the wall as I released a small sigh. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I had to shake my head for me to regain myself. "I mean…um…is that part of the slave thing? If so man that would be very degrading on my part and yet _very _pleasurable…oh that is I mean…ugh."

I was beyond flustered and it was rather frustrating. I never had to deal with this before so why now? The smirk that was beginning to etch its way across his face told me he took note of my very anxious state and made my cheeks flush crimson not only in embarrassment but for the "principle of the thing" as Tori would usually put it.

"Chill Pepper, I didn't know you could get this nervous." He commented smartly as he pulled my flush against him again. I swallowed before I could speak again.

"Well when you get kissed like that; how do you expect a girl to respond?" I questioned frantically. My eyes could not remain in one place, they were constantly moving with anxiousness.

"Oh so you did like it." He mused.

"Of course I did!" I blurted out. I mentally slapped myself before trying to figure out a way to save myself from his smirk and inflating his ego anymore. "What I mean is…I've never been kissed like that because of my restriction…but that's not what matters. What matters is what brought upon the action in the first place."

"Let's just say that I've taken a liking to you…and your different, not to mention forbidden. I find it more exciting when I'm being tempted by forbidden fruit." He commented nonchalantly. Who was he? Eden?

The bell signaling that lunch period was over rung and brought me back to reality. I glanced up as if in search for whatever had caused the sound before glancing down at my wrist at my invisible watch.

"Oh would you look at that! It's time for sixth period! I better get going since Drama isn't my strongest subject and all that stuff. Nice talking to you." I rambled as I tried to turn to leave; only issue was that his arms were still tightly wrapped around my waist. I glanced at him and he smiled coyly at me.

"Oh would you look at that, I have Drama too." He said in the sweetest tone he could. I knew he was mocking me and at this I furrowed my brow. I wanted to pull my hair out at this point because things could not be any more awkward and nerve wracking on my part.

* * *

"Oh gosh…." I groaned as I sat stiffly between Tony and Tori. Tony was giving me that nonchalant knowing look while Tori was shooting me daggers with her bright brow eyes that could kill. I couldn't feel anymore scared and nervous at the same time. Rhodey was sitting on the other side of Tony, his head cocked to the side in curiosity as to why everybody seemed to be focusing on me.

"I can't believe you Potts! One spring from jail and you ditch me for some billionaire egotistical know-it-all?" Tori hissed under her breath; however she was loud enough to attract the attention of the surrounding students. I hadn't given her details but she knew I was with Tony and she knew that my bracelet was gone. That was enough information for now.

"I resent those allegations. I'm a millionaire, I'm not egotistical I'm just a bit cocky and I'm a little advanced for my age." Tony inserted lowly as he threw a smile Tori's way feigning innocence. By what he displayed at lunch, he certainly was not as innocent as he made himself to be.

"Forgive me, but who was talking to you Stark!? I believe I was talking with Potts!" Tori shot back pointing from him to me. Whenever Tori only used last names you could be sure that she was in all seriousness. I understood why she was upset…it wasn't about me basically ditching her, it was more about me leaving her alone with Rhodey. She told me that she was at her best when I was around because she had someone to coax her through the entire thing but when it came to her and Rhodey being one on one she was a totally different person.

I knew Tori as the hard girl against conformity and with intelligence that rivaled many of the other students at this school, however when it came to boys she couldn't be any smarter than I was. It was rather upsetting but that was why we were so close. We were similar on this aspect.

"Well go ahead ginger head! Explain yourself before the jury before we automatically qualify you as guilty." She said sharply. My lips pressed into a line as I glanced around. This was neither the time nor the place for me to give a proper explanation without feeling extremely embarrassed with Tony breathing down my neck.

"Calm down, it was my fault Pepper took so long. Don't blame her." Tony inserted once again. Tori turned her glare on him before her expression softened and she lowered her head a bit.

"Whatever…but I'm still going to get my explanation." She muttered before bringing her feet up on top of the desk and crossing her arms over her chest.

"For all we know they could have been making out in the hall way." Rhodey offered with a smirk tugging at his lips. Tori cracked a smile and my heart skipped a bit.

"WHAT?" Tony and I both exclaimed as we turned towards Rhodey. That was the first time I have ever seen Tony panic before. Too bad our simultaneous outburst caused all eyes to turn on us and our teacher was now shooting one of those glares that told you that those chairs in the Principal's office was waiting. Tori cough out a laugh and I brought my head down on my desk with a thud.

* * *

_There's chapter five for you. A nice step forward for their relationship…or more like a giant leap in some perspectives. I don't know if I was too descriptive but I like to go into detail and this story is rated T (hahahaha) Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was enjoyable enough to review. Reviews make me update faster._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	6. I Must Not Chase The Boys

_I found the most perfect song for this chapter and it applies to this entire story…well the last song did more but that doesn't matter. This song is rather old and I doubt most of you will know it. It's highly girl oriented as well so I REALLY don't expect a boy to be like "Oh I know that song!" If you do and you're a boy…congrats…_

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Six: I Must Not Chase The Boys_

_I wanna give in to the women in me  
I wanna be something they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys  
I wanna go left and they tell me go right  
Don't wanna be the little girl they kissing goodnight  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys…_

* * *

"Pepper what happened to you after school?" Tori asked from the other end of the phone. I was currently locked in my room, my windows were locked as well and the really inhumane part of it all was that they were locked from the outside which meant I could not leave for anything. Of course this frustrated me beyond belief only because this was completely unrealistic and immoral. Who locks up their own daughter in such a manner without any feel of regret?

As soon as I stepped outside of school I was swarmed by I believe it was five FBI agents who literally threw me into a car and sped off with me. It looked like I was getting abducted in broad daylight when it really was the workings of my father. The FBI agents were all close family friends and each one of them had apologized for the capturing and criminal treatment they had put me through but it was all orders of my father.

Once he had figured out the tracker was disabled and no long on my person he panicked more than a normal father should. I was fine and there was nothing he needed to worry about in terms of me getting hurt, but his first question was…

"_Did a boy go near you?" _

I just wanted to tear my already short ginger hair out by the roots but the inquiry had caused my cheeks to flush as I remembered the boundaries I had crossed with Tony. It was not initially my fault because he made the first move, not I. _He's_ the one that kissed _me _which still baffled me at this point. Why he would choose me over all the girls who were literally throwing themselves at him was beyond me but it gave me a small spark of confidence and a large array of happiness.

"I was tossed into an FBI car in front of half the school." I deadpanned as I plopped down on my black sheeted bed. Despite the fact that most of my clothes followed the pattern of pink, white and black, my room had a much different theme showing off many red, black and yellow colors two of those colors representing my favorite superhero, also known as Iron Man.

"Oh, daddy dearest strikes again." She commented dryly. I nodded as if she could see me before letting out a frustrated groan and falling back into my bed, clenching my eyes shut as I did so. It was a good thing I had been smart enough to call Tori from my cell phone rather than the house phone that my father could easily tap into. He has done it so many times before which is why I bought my own cell phone.

"He was really upset. I'm officially in my own form of solitary confinement, oh and not to mention I'm also under heavy duty grounding until _further notice_." I said hissing out the last few words. When my father said further notice it meant months, or in one case even year, which is horribly irrational.

"Rough…so he has no clue that you and Tony were in close contact?" She asked choosing her words carefully. I paused for a moment before sighing into the phone in that guilty manner. I didn't enjoy keeping things from my father but if it was necessary in order for me to have a life, I would do it without hesitation. "So you haven't mentioned him once…" Tori trailed off.

"Do you want me to get sent to an all girls academy in England…or Japan, that's farther." I commented dramatically. She laughed lightly before letting the laugh fade out with a small sigh.

"You over exaggerate Pepper. Your dad just loves you." She said sincerely. I snorted in response as I sat up once again and narrowed my eyes at nothing. There was nobody in my room to glare at except my Ugly Doll.

"He has a weird way of showing it." I grumbled. Tori let out another sigh, but this one was more exasperated.

"It's only because he lost one girl. I don't think he's willing to give you up so easily." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. My expression went blank for a moment. It was really annoying when she managed to prove me wrong by always being right. As I mentioned before, Tori was a very smart girl, in both logic and theory.

"I get that, but doesn't he understand just how crazy it seems when I can't come in contact with a boy when I go to school with them?" I exclaimed throwing my free hand into the air for emphasis, although she couldn't see it.

"Yea that is a bit of an oxymoron right there…speaking of boys we go to school with, you still have yet to provide me with a proper explanation as to why you left me to make a fool of myself with Rhodey." She snapped. I could just picture her with her hip cocked out to the side, a scowl pulling her lips and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well…Tony got rid of my bracelet…and then we were walking and talking…and…" My voice trailed off as my cheeks began to burn with all the blood rushing to them. As the memory came flooding into my mind, I could almost feel my back pressed up again the cold school wall with Tony's body pressed up against mine as our tongues had a small battle for dominance. It sent pleasant shivers down my spine.

"And…?" She repeated pulling me away from my thoughts. Again I could just picture her predictable expression; her eyebrow quirked and her mouth twisted to the side with curiosity. I took in a shaky, nervous breath before speaking.

"Wekissed." I said quickly. The words sounded connected and even my brow furrowed in confusion as I tried to recognize what I just said.

"Repeat that, but like a normal person." She said dryly. I took in another breath as my cheeks turned a deep scarlet color.

"He kissed me…"I muttered as my gaze lowered a bit. There was silence on the other end of the phone and I began to worry that Tori was angry with me. I would be rather frustrated if my friend ditched me to swap spit with some guy…but it was not necessarily swapping spit and Tony was not just some guy.

"Are you cereal?" She said in a monotone. It was empty of all life and this worried me even more.

"I'm as cereal as frosted mini wheats." I sighed. In the most cereal-I mean serious tone I could. It was hard to keep from laughing when Tori was using one of our inside terms and I responded accordingly. There was another moment of silence before an ear splitting scream pierced my ears causing me to jerk the phone away from my ear that was now ringing to some extent. I had to switch the ear my phone was pressed to only to hear Tori panting on the other line.

"Oh my gosh Pepper that is so…weirdly amazing!" She commented with a light laugh. A small smile began to form on my lips in response to her happy tone.

"I know…it caught me off guard and everything." I said in a most fangirlish manner. I made a mental note never to speak like that again.

"Wow…how was it?" She asked coyly. My cheeks flushed once again as that shiver traveled down my spine once again. The feelings were too indescribable for words that it was simply impossible for me to explain it to her so that she would have a true understanding of just how overwhelmingly exciting and amazing that kiss had felt to me. "You know what don't answer that question because I might gag."

"Oh thank you Tori." I snapped sarcastically. She laughed in response.

"Well you know what this means. It's just like Romeo and Juliet except we can understand everything that is being said and you and Tony aren't suicidal; you guys seemed to have the forbidden romance down pretty good considering you going after a boy is a major no-no." She babbled. She had a valid point though; my involvement with Tony was way past forbidden and whatever this meant for us now were a hundred steps too far. I had no clue where this put Tony and I considering I only officially met him this morning and it was only his first day but it certainly was not a minor friendship.

Harmless flirting? Sure…

"There you go again reminding me that I must not chase the boys. My father would have me writing that down for six hours straight if it weren't cruel and unusual punishment…or if he even knew about Tony kissing me." I said lowly. Tori hummed in agreement.

"Well forbidden romances are the better ones because they're hot and steamy…or so my mother says." Tori said nonchalantly.

"If your mother actually said that, consider me disturbed." I commented with a small cringe as I stuck out my tongue.

"Trust me…its more disturbing when it comes from her." Tori sighed in response. Her mother was a very open person; always speaking her mind and embracing many different beliefs but she stuck to one mainly and that was _"Letting individuality and the opportunity of choice flow from the fountain of life"_. Gosh I wish I lived with Tori…

"So how's your dad going to handle the whole missing bracelet thing?" Tori questioned. I was about to respond when my phone beeped in my ear telling me I had a text message. I put Tori and speaker before I slid my phone open to see an unknown number had sent me a message.

"Hold on for a second Tori." I said. She muttered an okay in response just as I opened the message.

"_Hey sweetheart, guess who."_

My brow furrowed for a moment as my head cocked to the side. It took me a moment to piece some things together to finally figure out that it was either Tony or a stalker which I really hope it wasn't, although I should not be worrying with a father like mine. The question was, how he got my number. I smiled to inwardly as I tried my best not to let out one of those fangirlish squeals.

"Tori did you give Tony my number?" I asked slowly. She laughed lightly from the other end of the line.

"Maybe…" She sang before following up with a loud guffaw.

"I love you and I'll call you back later." I said quickly before pressing down on the call-end button. I cut her off mid-goodbye as I pressed the call end button and returned to the text message so that I could respond to it. I guess being locked in my room wouldn't be as boring as I presumed; as long as I had myself entertained.

* * *

_All done. That whole Cereal joke was a joke I use often. My friend made it up claiming that serious was too serious. I find that rather redundant. Well, although Tony was not in this chapter I liked it and I had fun writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it as well and that you don't hate me for leaving it there. Review and tell me what you think._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	7. Long Shot

_Okay I'm updating because I know I should be! I broke my update every other day streak thing so I was bowing my head in shame, but don't expect much until two weeks just about because there are finals coming up and school ends on the 25__th __so until then I might update as often…it makes me sad. _

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Long Shot (Kelly Clarkson)_

_It's a long shot, but I say why not  
If I say forget it, I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
But I know if I don't take it, there's no chance  
Cuz you're the best I've got  
So take a Long Shot_

* * *

"You look….tired." Tori commented as she fixed my slipping backpack on my shoulder. I blinked numbly as my face remained blank of all expression. I felt very tired, mainly because I had stayed up until three in the morning texting Tony, all the while forgetting to call Tori who I promised to call.

"Good deduction Sherlock." I deadpanned as I leaned on her shoulder and let out a long yawn. My eyes drooped shut and I tried my best to tune out the surrounding noise that was going on around me in the school hall. We were currently at Tori's locker and class did not start for another ten minutes so a small nap would do me some good and Tori's shoulder was an excellent pillow.

"Oh no! Do not fall asleep on me!" Tori whined as I heard her stamp her foot like a child. I ignored her protest and drifted in and out of consciousness. "Hey Tony!"

My head snapped up and I straightened myself as I looked around only to find that Tori and I were practically the only ones in the hall. I turned my head to glare at her only to see her doubled over in laughter at my expense.

"Wow I didn't know that I could use him as an alarm or something! Amazing…" She trailed off shaking her head at me shamefully. I continued to glare daggers at her before a small smile formed on my face as I looked past her.

"Hey Rhodey." I said calmly. She shook her head at me once again as she crossed her arms over her chest. I mimicked her actions as a smirk began to tug at the corners of my mouth.

"You actually think I'm going to fall for my own joke and believe that Rhodey is right behind me?" She said nonchalantly. She snorted and rolled her eyes at me. I just continued to smirk.

"But I am behind you." Rhodey said as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She visibly stiffened and it was my turn to openly laugh as she slowly turned to see Rhodey giving her a friendly smile. She forced a smile as she casually shrugged off his hand and turned to me to throw me the most menacing look. I shrugged in response. She turned back to Rhodey with that forced smile and laughed nervously.

"Hey Rhodes…what's up?" She asked casually as she gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. I had to suppress my laughter as Rhodey looked from her, to his shoulder, then back at her with a strange look on his face accompanied by a small smile.

"Nothing much; are you alright, you seem tense." He commented. Tori laughed a very loud, nervous laugh and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to cut off my own laughter. I know when it came to boys I wasn't any better but I wasn't this bad.

"Tense? When am I ever tense? Victoria Destiny Cyrus does not get tense about or for anything." Tori babbled nailing another punch on his shoulder. I coughed out a laugh before clamping my hand down on my mouth again. She shot me a look over her shoulder before turning back to Rhodey.

"I don't know Tor…you just seem really weird…are you sure you're okay?" He asked her placing a hand on her shoulder. Her mouth flew open but nothing came out. Instead her light brown cheeks started to turn a reddish color. Also, since when does he call her Tor? I don't even call her that.

"The blank look on her face means she's fine." I inserted with a light laugh. Tori nodded numbly before glaring at me over her shoulder. Rhodey laughed lightly and I laughed along with him as Tori hunched her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest. It wasn't until the laughter died down that I realized that Tony wasn't with Rhodey. They're best friends so why would they not be together? "Hey, where's Tony?" I asked

"You would want to know, wouldn't you?" Tori chided as an evil smirk came to her lips. I swallowed nervously as Rhodey glanced between her and I as though he knew he was missing a piece of information in order to understand. I could feel that blush creeping its way up my neck so I broke the silence with a light giggle.

"Of course! Tony helped me out so much yesterday that I wanted to show just how _grateful_ I am." I said smartly. Tori was the only one who caught my true intentions and she raised an eyebrow at me before choking on a laugh and shaking her head.

"Okay did I miss something?" Rhodey asked cautiously. Tori and I shook our heads in unison.

"No, not at all." Tori snorted waving her hand in a nonchalant manner.

"So where's Tony?" I asked again. He glanced between us once again as seconds passed. It was like he was taking a pause to think. He _must_ know where Tony was because they _lived_ together. It shouldn't take this long to give an explanation unless he was thinking of an excuse. My eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tony had to drop by Stark Tower today…said something about meeting Stane." Rhodey lied. I had to admit the lie was well thought through and probable considering Stark Tower would be Tony's in a matter of two short years. The only way you could figure out it was a lie was by the body language and the facial expression and sometimes even the tone. I was so in tune with the method of lying because I did it regularly with great remorse.

"Oh…" I said simply finding nothing better to say. I fought against my urge to question further because it really wasn't my place to interfere considering it was not my place to meddle…at least not yet.

"Hey my dad works at Stark Tower," Tori began.

"Still shocks me." I inserted. Her mouth was open as if she was about to continue, but instead she shot me another one of those looks she was famous for. I smiled sheepishly at her and she rolled her eyes at me in return before continuing.

"He didn't go into work today because he said something about the tower being attacked for the second time by this girl in a mask…last time he was there when this guy showed up freezing everything and my mom almost made him quit. Are you sure Tony's alright?" Tori said.

I turned to Rhodey my eyes wide with concern and shock; concern for the fact that Tony could get hurt and shock because Tori hadn't told me this bit of information earlier. So many different whack jobs have been popping up around the entire city and each time they were gradually take care of by Iron Man who appeared a while back; to be specific, right after the Stark plane crash. People suspected that Iron Man was a part of the Stark Corporation but those allegations were soon dismissed when Stane claimed no tie to the red clad hero.

I have had a personal fascination with this guy for a while because he had everything that interested me, he had the mystery, the purpose, the whole demeanor that practically screamed my name; not to mention he had saved me once when some crazy henchmen of Mr. Fix It's had decided to come after me…he simply took me to this weird place that I now called the Iron cave but I didn't know the location because he had me blindfolded.

I was taken home to my father unharmed and completely safe all thanks to him. This occurred not too long ago too…just this weekend…two days before I met Tony.

"I'm sure Iron Man can take care of it…I mean the guy has handled worse before." Rhodey commented with a forced smile. Tori nodded in agreement and I just looked into his expression, noticing a knowing, almost concerned look behind his forced smile. It sounded almost like he was trying to reassure himself more than us.

"Yea! Iron Man is like the greatest hero since Static Shock." Tori laughed lightly. Both Rhodey and I shot her a look that simply said _"What?"_ She smiled sheepishly as she shrugged nonchalantly. "What I went to visit family in Dakota once…"

"Anyways…hopefully nothing bad happens and Tony gets to school safe." I said just as the bell for first period rang. Since that was a class we all had together we walked together with Tori separating Rhodey and I. The look on my face must have given me away because I was just on the brink of going into questioning mode to get some information because I felt like there were some large gaps in the information Rhodey gave us.

* * *

"Yes Dad I'm still in school…" I said simply as I hunched my shoulders and glared out into the distance. It was currently my free period and as always I was at the top of the building sitting in my usually elevated spot with my cup of soda at my side. Since my father was still working on getting me another tracker bracelet he had decided to call me in between periods.

He went on and on about how much he was worried about me and I couldn't help but give a mental coo at how much my father cared for me, but then he went into how I was getting home and reminding me of all the rules I _better_ be following. Obviously I wasn't listening…

I threw my head back and shut my eyes as I tried to tune him out, and I was succeeding for a moment before I heard the door to the roof swing shut. I turned and I almost let out a happy gasp as I saw Tony leaning against the door his hair looking disheveled and an annoyed look on his face.

"_Pepper! Pepper are you listening to me?" _I completely ignored him, in all honesty, not on purpose. My mind was just wandering. Tony took note of my presence and smiled over in my direction. I smiled in return before a loud yell of my name reminded me that I was still on the phone with my father.

"Uh Daddy I just ran into a teacher I'll call you back." I said as quickly and convincing as I could just as Tony was approaching me. My father said something in protest but I quickly pressed the end button on my phone and forced a smile as Tony stood below me.

"When you told me your dad was strict, I didn't think he'd go as far as to call you at school." He commented with a small laugh. My forced smile softened and I shrugged.

"Hey this is the guy who had me under twenty four hour surveillance before I learned how to count to twenty. Is it not expected?" I questioned as I scooted forward to jump down. Instead of me making the small leap he took me by the waist and pulled me down slinging me over his shoulder causing me to yelp.

"Very true. I wonder what would happen if he knew that you were fraternizing with me." He sighed carelessly as he let me slide from his shoulder so that I was standing before him; well to be specific my feet were barely touching the ground because he had a grip on me, holding me close enough that my heart began to thud against my rib cage.

"You wouldn't see me anymore and all records of your existence would be deleted after they have disposed of the body." I said quickly as I placed my hands on his chest to push him away but he resisted a bit making it slightly difficult. "I'm pretty sure he has cameras disguised as birds watching my every move." I joked, laughing lightly glancing at a pigeon that was perched on the ledge of the school building.

Tony followed my gaze and quirked an eyebrow as his grip reluctantly loosened a bit giving me the opportunity to take a small step back so now his hands rested on my hips. I bit my bottom lip as I avoided his blue eyes. It was almost like he was silently taunting me with those crystal blue orbs…oh wonderful I'm tuning into my inner fangirl once again.

"Why wouldn't your father trust you with some billionaire kid who has an IQ that can surpass even the greatest geniuses?" Tony asked lowly as I tried to gently pry myself from his grip. This only made him cling to me tighter.

"I don't know. When he lost my mom he made this pact with himself not to give me up so easily…he does it out of love, or that's what Tori has drilled into my head for months." I commented muttering the last part with a shrug.

"I guess it's for the better anyway…" He muttered shrugging as well as his hands fell from my hips. My brow furrowed as I gazed at my now released hips and then to him. He was forcing a smile, I could tell, and just like Rhodey there was something hidden under that forced smile…something that was troubling him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked lowly taking a step towards him. I was setting him up to grip onto me again because being held close to him was still the most amazing feeling in the world even if it was impossible for me to breathe. He shook his head quickly at me and laughed an awkward laugh that never meant anything good.

"I mean…maybe it would be best if you weren't involved with me." He said carefully. I thought I heard something tear and it took me a moment to realize that the tearing sound came from my own mind. My mouth flew open only to close once again. It was like he was breaking up with me…when we never went out! He kissed me that was it!

"Oh…" I laughed dryly placing my hands on my hips. My frustration and confusion was getting the better of me. "So what exactly are you trying to say to me here _because_ I don't think I understand fully."

"What I'm saying is there are a lot of things going on right now and…I don't want you to get involved. I have Stane breathing down my neck and…other issues that keep coming up." He explained; also just like Rhodey there were gaps missing that were not made clear. There was an underlying meaning that was being kept from me and this made me angry.

"So that answers my question as to where this puts us." I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest. Tony let out a heavy sigh as he clamped his hands down on my shoulders and gave them a forceful shake. I snapped my head up and opened my mouth to speak again but was cut off completely by his lips crashing down onto mine.

My body tensed so much that I ended up on my toes with my heart missing beats completely as it went over the normal rate it should be going by. I'm surprised I didn't go into cardiac arrest right then and there. His hands moved from my shoulders to my waist, before wrapping around me, pulling me into him. Before I was given the opportunity to relax or respond he let me go and pulled away, practically pushing me away.

"What the heck was that!?" I exclaimed as I regained myself enough to show just how shocked and still rather angry I was. My hands were clenched into fists and the regretful look on his face didn't seem to soften my angered expression.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He laughed in a bitter sweet manner. I snorted as my arms came up to cross over my chest again. "Pepper…"

I glanced up at him only to see him looking at his cell phone; I almost felt neglected for a moment. His teeth grit and he shoved his phone back in his pocket as he approached me again. This time I took a step back.

"I never said I didn't like you. There are just some things standing in the way." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Like what?" I challenged. I knew he was hiding something and nothing could remain hidden from me for long.

"It's complicated and I have to go…" He said as he looked past me. He moved past me and I nearly turned to watch him leave but I thought against it.

Maybe this was why my father didn't want me to get involved with boys because I just got hurt and less than two days…new record.

* * *

_Ooh even I wasn't expecting that. Yea it just came to me randomly so the story just took a sudden shift. I believe it's obvious what's so complicated about Tony's life and he had a Smallville Clark Kent thing going on if you take a second look. I found that weird but I wrote it so oh well. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all review._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	8. Decode

_Well would you look at that I actually found the time to update. Shocker…anyhoo let me not say some random crap about my stressful school related issues and get straight to the point. I'm sure you didn't open this story to read this so let's get a move one, shall we?_

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Decode (Paramore) _

_How did we get here  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here  
I think I know_

* * *

I plugged in the headphones of my mp3 in my ears as I kept my head low and from a distance kept my hazel eyes locked on the quickly moving red blur that was weaving its way through multiple people as they walked down the street away from the school where they should be attending class. I should be attending class as well but it's been well over three days and my suspicion was eating away at me.

Tony left class more frequently, I've noticed and each time he comes back more frazzled than the last time; always asking to go to the bathroom and not coming back to school until close to the end of the day. He was surely going to fail if he kept up this skipping record…but there must be something that was making him skip because only delinquents would miss that much class and not care.

Today was Friday…which made our very strange agreement to simply pay each other disregard and dismiss the fact that we had shared more than spit in a hall just about four days ago and although I know deep down inside I was really doing this for the sake of the relationship we had created, I felt as though I needed to figure out what made Tony's life so complicated. What was he trying to hide from me?

I still kept my eyes locked on him as I put my mp3 player on shuffle. I found that music helps me think or when I needed to organize my thoughts it reminded me that I needed to focus and I did so. Ironically the song Decode came up. I found this song as a theme song to my life…because I was always trying to figure things out and _decode_ them. However right now particularly it applied so perfectly that it was creepy.

* * *

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time  
Not ever gonna own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
Not this time  
Not this time_

* * *

It didn't take me long to understand that he was heading to a technology base because after many long minutes of walking and sometimes jogging just to keep up with him, I was becoming aware of my surroundings. I knew everything there was to know about location because as I've mentioned before I don't sit at home on Friday nights painting my nails; I'm searching through my father's files, going over maps, looking through criminal records…it's my niche.

The technology compound, I also noted was one of the few abandoned Stark Industry bases that Stane no longer associated with mainly because there were places that Howard Stark's people would simply tinker around with new inventions. He knew the good stuff was locked away in Stark Tower so he invested into what would bring him money and these bases were not it.

I wasn't surprised that Tony still came to a place such as this; he grew up around this and these types of places must felt like a second home to him. Maybe he would return to these sites to grieve for his lost father…aw that would be so sweet, having such a sentimental place such as this…but something tells me that he isn't grieving because by the way he keeps glancing around in a suspicious manner made him all the more suspicious himself.

"What are you up to Tony Stark?" I asked myself. That was when Tony broke out into a run towards one of the bases reaching an automatic door before I got the memo that I was supposed to keep track of him. I remained hidden as well as I could as he entered the building after punching in a code to the door.

Why an abandoned base would need security was beyond me but this was the very confusing Tony we were talking about. He had the reasons that I was searching for but I had to fight for my explanation because it would not be given to me willingly.

* * *

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
I think I know…_

* * *

Because of my slow approach I could no longer follow him beyond that door. I groaned as I pulled my headphones out my ear and approached the door. It was tall and wide and with one swift kick it rattled and I was hopping up and down in pain. Through my hopping up and down something flew over my head. I glanced up to see the red and yellow blur that was Iron Man. I gasped as he sped towards the city and in a feeble attempt to follow I hobbled in the direction he was heading.

It didn't take me long to realize that following him and actually keeping up was inevitable. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time and noticed that my free period had ended and I had two text messages. I opened them both to see one from Tori and one from my father. I was about to respond when something clicked in my head.

I glanced back at the door to the base and began to silently wonder where Tony was…or if this was Iron Man's base or how would Tony ever know Iron Man…

"What the heck…?" I muttered to myself as my brow furrowed in thought. There were so many possibilities that could result into Tony going to a base where Iron Man was and one of them was that he could possibly be Iron Man… "Whoa Pepper you need proof…" I said to myself.

So I waited for my proof. I found a hidden spot right by the base and I waited. I didn't move or talk, I just sat there with my knees pulled into my chest and my music playing in my ears to pass the time. I wasn't waiting for long because about a half hour later a shadow flew over my head once again and I glanced up to see Iron Man flying into the base.

I stood up in my hiding spot and waited for a moment. The door to the base opened and out strode Tony in all his wary nonchalant glory, raking his hand through his completely disheveled hair as he glanced around carefully just as the door shut behind him. He let out an exasperated sigh as I heard his phone go off and he picked it up, just as I presumed…well anybody could have but I'm the one practically on the secret mission here.

"Yes Rhodey, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He laughed into the phone. My head cocked to the side as I began to piece together the worry that was on Rhodey's face just four days ago with the concern he was obviously displaying now. "Yea it was another piece of tech from my father's vault…but I got it back."

I was just on the brink of a conclusion when this came up bringing up new questions. Who would have Howard Stark tech other than the people who are supposed to own it…and if Tony got it back then…

"I'm on my way back right now." Tony said as he began to walk away, although I was too shocked to move. Everything made so much sense now. The frequent disappearances during a disturbance in the city, Rhodey's constant concern, Tony always returning looking completely messed up…the complication was Iron Man.

"Tony _is _Iron Man…" I said aloud just to prove it to myself. It still came as a minor shock to me, although it did make sense.

* * *

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I'll figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
(But my feelings you can't decode)_

* * *

I paid no mind to Tori as we strode down the hall and she tells me yet another one of her oh-so hilarious family stories which usually results with a sarcastic remark coming from her about either her parents or in some cases me. My eyes were locked ahead of me as my heart rate began to spike with my anxiousness as Tony's locker came into view.

It didn't take me long to identify the red clad boy standing off to the side casually exchanging words with Rhodey of course and another rich boy known as Gene. I would give so much to just intervene and confront Tony about the deduction I had made Friday while following him back to school from that base. I had to repeat it multiple times before it actually set in and I was able to release I shocked scream. Sadly it was in my father's ear and I was sent to my room.

If I could tell someone I would feel much better but it wasn't my secret to tell and even with all the clues matching up accordingly I could possibly be wrong (highly unlikely is what I tell myself though). I tried to focus elsewhere as Tori and I approached her locker which wasn't far off. I could make out the light chuckles the three boys exchanged but the words were choppy as I strained my ears to listen.

I would glance over in Tony's direction every few moments, stealing a glance as Tori continued, oblivious to the fact that I was paying her no mind. Every few moments I would nod just to give her some reassurance that she hadn't lost me completely, also I didn't want to hear her rant about how small my attention span was.

I decided to steal one last glance over in Tony's direction just as the bell rang and I nearly jumped when I realized that he was staring back. His crystal blue eyes locked with my hazel ones and we held each other's gaze for a moment. I felt as though we were having a silent conversation although his expression was blank and I couldn't really decipher just what I was perceiving here. It looked like he was saying that he was being cautious and yet I saw a hint of longing.

My lips parted lightly as I actually formed what to say in my mind but he took in a deep breath and turned away from me, smiling cheekily at Rhodey as if he were smiling the entire time. The eye contact was lost and that thickness in the air that was setting in seemed to automatically lift. My heart plunged deep below my stomach as I let my eyes fall to the floor.

"Let's get to class. I've already been late too many times." Tony laughed…it was a nervous, forced laugh. I could tell.

* * *

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
How did we get here  
I think I know_

* * *

I was on the stairwell on my way up to the roof of the building towards my free period usual spot. I was moving slow as my mind began to buzz with thoughts. After first period Tori finally understood that I was not fully there and automatically deducted that it was Tony's fault due to the fact that I had told her just what had happened last Tuesday. She quickly went into best friend mode, comforting me in the best way she knew how and that was by making fun of Tony as much as she could.

She was never really good with emotions, especially her own but I gave her praise for trying. It wasn't the fact that I was still upset…well I was but that wasn't what dominated my thoughts. I was still trying to comprehend just how I would handle or confront the Iron Man/Tony theory that I was dead set on.

I took another step up only to be jerked beck down two steps onto a landing by something that had latched onto my wrist making me drop my beloved soda that was in my hand. I yelped as I stumbled a bit before being spun around only to have a pair of lips crash down onto mine in a bruising kiss. I cringed as I made a small noise of protest, but after a moment I was able to recognize just who was assaulting my lips in such a manner.

I jerked my head away taking in a gasp of breath as I did so and I looked straight into his blue eyes that seemed remorseful yet completely satisfied at the same time.

"Tony?" I practically squealed.

* * *

_Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
I think I know…_

* * *

"I hope you weren't expecting anybody else." He said nonchalantly. I stared at him long and hard before knocking him upside the head as a blush creeped up my neck and spilled over on my cheeks. He winced after I hit him and I clenched my hands into fists.

"Excuse me but weren't your words, and I quote, 'maybe I should not be involved with you.' Yea you're really clear on what you mean there boy genius!" I snapped raising a fist in a threatening manner. He laughed lightly as pure anxiousness was etched across his face.

"Yes that is accurate and I still believe it should be that way," He began avoiding my eyes. They were narrowed into a harsh glare that was locked on him and I had a right to do so. I had a very good right to be angry out of my mind. "But…"

"There's a '_but_'?" I hissed lightly as my glare softened a bit, although I quickly hardened my look again. I was not willing to submit again, because I couldn't.

"You know what; never mind because you're obviously angry." He said simply as a sad smile crossed his lips. I let out a loud groan as I brought a palm to my forehead in annoyance. It then came to me that I couldn't confront him about Iron Man just for the sake of a relationship that started out with a very…seducing kiss. He had to come to me first.

"Obviously. When you have everything together Tony, come see me." I said as I turned away from him and picked up the cup that once had my soda in it. I bit my lip as a small twinge of guilt and remorse came over me…but if it was meant to be than it would happen.

Actually I'll give him till Friday before I confront him. That was fair enough.

* * *

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me  
But I want it to be true_

* * *

_Okay that was chapter eight. The whole mixed messages thing actually plays significance because I can make it important and you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to understand fully…although it may still be confusing but that's just me. I'm not exactly the best at linking things together until very later on. Well thanks for reading and please review._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	9. Turnin Me On

_I feel so bad. I planned on updating yesterday and I actually tried but the chapter I was writing was like blehhhh so I deleted it and I didn't go back to rewriting it until now. Doesn't make much a difference though because I'm just updating, although this did push my alternate updating thing back a day. Too bad._

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Turnin Me On (Keri Hilson)_

_Goin up on it, you actin like you want it  
And you stuntin like your daddy checkin for this little mama  
You're turnin me on  
You're turning me on  
You're turnin me on  
Now wait a minute little Buster…_

* * *

One day and I think I'm just about ready to lose my forsaken mind. Everything was running the same way; I'd walk into school scowling over something my father had told me before I left the car, Tori would console me with one of her highly sarcastic jokes and a mini story about her oh so hilarious parents, we would trudge to her locker and I would zone out, but _now_ once we reached that locker everything would suddenly shift.

The air would become thick with this sudden heavy weight that constricted me to the point that breathing was an issue and the tension hung over me in a taunting manner as my eyes would absent mindedly travel a few lockers down where of course Tony and Rhodey were casually exchanging words; and Tony would have that nonchalant crooked smile on his face while I'm having the worst internal struggle of my life.

My eyes had to narrow into a glare as I blamed him for the utter confusion I was obviously creating for myself. How could he act so careless when I had practically given him a day limit on the amount of time he had to tell me the truth?...Well obviously he didn't know he was on the clock, but still he should be coming after me…or am I just being conceited?

Actually I had the right to think highly of myself. He's the one that has been pursuing me the entire time. He's always been the one initiating the kisses, throwing the suggestive smiles, starting off the conversations; I've been taking in all the hints very carefully and how they led to where we are now, I would never understand. Maybe I've been reading this all wrong or maybe he's simply being border line stupid!

"So how are you and boy genius working out? How many steps forward have you taken?' Tori questioned as she eased her locker shut and leaned against it to look me in the eye. I jumped slightly due to the fact that I was so focused on glaring in Tony's direction rather than listen to what my best friend had to say.

"Don't you mean how many steps back?" I shot back. She quirked an eyebrow and I lowered my gaze, almost bashfully as I regretted that small slip of the tongue, although my life was made up of many slips of the tongue; heck my first kiss even had a slip of the tongue.

"Okay so the drama continues. Is it locking yourself in your room with your father's computer and a tub of ice cream worthy?" She asked in a monotone. I glance up at her before letting out a small sigh as I nodded slowly in agreement although it wasn't a tub of ice cream, it was a pint.

"I was not cut out for drama. I'm more of the over exaggerated rather than the girl who goes knocking on his door begging for him to take me." I commented lowly as I turned so that my shoulders were resting against the locker. "I just don't get him."

"Boys are not that easy to get; and they say girls are complicated…well we are but not in the back and forth tug kind of way. We are more of the cat and mouse type where we're Jerry and they're the Tom who always fails to catch us." Tori deadpanned with a careless shrug. I scoffed a bit as a small smile came to my lips.

"Is that so?" I chuckled. I saw her nod once out of the corner of my eye and I laughed a bit louder as I focused ahead. "Then why is it that Rhodey had you in his claws from the start?" She gasped loudly and I felt a fist impact with my shoulder and I cringed.

"That's not how it is and you know it." She snapped. I could feel one of those very harsh glares boring into me and just as she had done, I shrugged carelessly although a small spasm of pain shot through my shoulder as I did so. Tori really did punch hard when she meant it.

"Okay I'll take your word for it." I sighed just as the bell rang. My face fell a bit due to the fact that hearing a seemingly endless lecture would not do any good for my already raging mind. I knew I wouldn't be able to focus all day and that would be an issue in some cases but I would just have to fight through it.

I couldn't let Tony get the better of me just because he had the power to do so. I am still a very independent girl who still has her morals and there was no way I was going to give that title up all for the sake of some boy…too bad Tony wasn't just some boy.

"C'mon, let's head to class before you say something that might get me to slam your head into a locker." Tori commented dryly as she pushed off the locker and moved past me to head to our first period class. I moved away from the locker in silent agreement, but just as I was about to follow I froze as that thickness in the air seemed to tighten around me.

I felt as though I as being followed and the tension was so obvious that I was actually surprised that other students where simply carrying on like everything was normal as usual. My heart sunk as I hesitantly turned a bit around, my eyes being held in place by Tony's nonchalant, yet completely focused stare. His eyes scanned me over, up and down as he sized me up and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as my eyes narrowed a bit.

His eyes met mine once again and a discreet lopsided smile came to his lips. The smile silently taunted me and my lips pressed together in a hard line as I swiftly turned to rush after Tori who was already down the hall oblivious to the fact that I was not by her side. As I approached her I lowered my head a bit hoping to hide the result of that burning sensation in my cheeks.

* * *

"How long is he going to torture me…?" I groaned as I hid my face in my hands. Tori rubbed my back in a soothingly as I let out small noises of frustration. She understood just what I meant only because he was making it blatantly obvious, and by _he_ of course I meant Tony. Tori was completely right about that whole Tom and Jerry analogy, however in my case I was Tom and I didn't like it!

"I don't know, but if he inconspicuously lifts his shirt up slightly one more time one of the girls just might faint." Tori commented nonchalantly. I lifted my head just to glare at her and she offered me a sheepish smile in return.

It was currently gym class, my worst subject ever when it came to anything that had to deal with hand-eye coordination. I was more of a runner and I was still working on my martial arts skills, however when it came to catching, throwing, or any combination of the two I was as useless as Tori was when it came to group projects.

In order to avoid the humiliation that playing basketball would bring I decided to put on my best sad face and I told the gym teacher I had just went through a very horrible argument with my father. Tori got herself out as well by being that consolation person that always told you it was gonna be alright whenever you were upset.

I also knew that with my mind buzzing I would not be able to focus and I would be sure to get hit in the head with a ball, so I also avoided a concussion with great pride. Therefore here I am trying to focus on anything but the fact that it was practically only the boys who had submitted to the teachers authority and were playing basketball and every time I would look up Tony would be standing there flashing that cocky smile and innocently letting his hand rub his stomach so that his shirt would follow his hand and lift up lightly.

Was it me or was this only happening when I was looking?

"Wow the sexual tension is really thick, isn't it?" Tori laughed lightly. My head snapped over in her direction with an incredulous look on my face. She shrugged her shoulders in response to the look as she rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand.

"_Sexual Tension?"_ I hissed cocking my head to the side. She gazed out ahead of her and nodded in an absent minded manner. I snorted and shook my head frantically as I rolled my eyes. This most definitely was _not_ sexual tension.

"Why don't you just get out there on the court and lay one on him? That should give the rest of the class an eye full." She tried. I pushed her knee which caused her arm to fall and she fell forward slightly as her chin was moved from its rest. "What!? I was kidding!" She exclaimed as she regained herself.

"You're hilarious." I muttered as my eyes traveled out onto the court once again. Once again that stupid cocky, yet strangely attractive smile was gracing Tony's features as he stood to the side with Rhodey. Even from a distance he managed to let his eyes lock with mine and his smile switched into a smirk. I quickly turned away just as some girls let out some squeals and Tori laughed openly clamping a hand down on my shoulder.

"He did it again! The shirt thing!" She laughed breathlessly. I groaned as I lowered my head and she continued to laugh hysterically. "A-And Megan fainted! She actually fainted! This is redonkulous!" She practically yelled as she fell of the bleacher and onto the floor. I understood why it was funny but she was turning red and she was gasping for breath. She was going to be the next one to faint if she didn't calm down.

"Oh Tori…" I breathed slapping a hand to my forehead. In response I got a very long gasp and then another round of hyena worthy laughter.

* * *

"You know what; I think he's teasing me." I stated in a matter of fact manner. This had been made obvious since this morning but I had not had the ability to admit it out loud, in front of a witness up until now. Tori, in response to my "sudden revelation" gave me a blank stare that she only offered to truly moronic people.

"Nooooo." She droned sarcastically. I nodded slowly as my eyes darted from her to his seat which happened to be a few down on my opposite side. Happy and Rhodey were the only people who separated us and I have never felt so thankful. That was the only good that English brought.

"Yup…" I sighed nodding once again. Tori brought her head onto her part of the levels table with a thud catching the attention of few of the other students and the teacher's for a maximum of ten seconds. I'm sure he could really care less. She lifted her head and pinched the bridge of her nose letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Tell me; was it the smirk, flaunting or the eye sex that got you?" She asked flatly with a casual wave of her free hand as she turned slightly towards me, paying no regard to the teacher who was reading a very long and boring exert from the book Jane Eyre. I had to hold back a gasp as my eyes darted to my opposite side once again. Happy was giving Tori a strange look and Rhodey's face was blank except for the wide eyes. Thankfully Tony was playing with a pencil paying this conversation no mind.

"There was a lot of smirking and a little flaunting but absolutely no eye sex." I snapped under my breath as I paid no mind to the fact that Happy and Rhodey were still looking in our general direction. Tori laughed openly pretending to be oblivious to the looks she kept on receiving.

"Oh please he practically undresses you with his eyes." She laughed a bit too loudly. Again I glanced over my shoulder to see Happy smirking in a knowing manner and Rhodey was slowly shaking his head. Once again Tony seemed completely oblivious. Hopefully he wasn't just feigning obliviousness.

"That is ridiculous." I hissed as I clutched onto the edge of the table. She smiled inwardly as she focused ahead letting her cheek fall into the palm of her hand

"No I think its just a result of the sexual tension." She said nonchalantly.

"I told you there is _no_ sexual tension between Tony and me and there certainly isn't any eye sex because that is just…what the heck." I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my seat. She copied my actions, throwing her feet up on the table as the only difference.

"Oh really," She mused. The knowing smile on her face made my brow furrow and she shut her eyes for a moment before gesturing in Tony's general direction. "Explain why his sizing you up honey."

My eyebrows shot up in shock and disbelief and just to prove her wrong I slowly turned my head to the other side only to have a blush creep its way up my neck and spill over on my cheeks. Just as Tori had pointed out his eyes seemed to be traveling up my body. Now that I was aware of the fact that he was actually doing so I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as my entire body heated up.

I could hear Tori chuckling from my left and I made a mental note to get her back in a way that would possibly involve Rhodey. In an effort to try and ignore the fact that Tony was looking in my direction I tried turning towards Tori once again in hopes of striking up a conversation that would lead into one of her riveting tales but I couldn't move at all because his eyes pinned me down.

His eyes stopped on mine and I took note of the suggestive flirty muster I was receiving from his crystal blues. I swallowed nervously as his mouth curved up into a smirk and he winked at me.

"What'd I tell you?" Tori muttered in my ear. I didn't respond I just stared back at him with my lips pressed together, an obvious blush on my face and eyes slightly wider than usual.

Three things were made clear at this point; yes, he was teasing me, yes there was very thick sexual tension (the shivers down my spine told me so) and yes there was eye sex. If only my father could see me now. Well he wouldn't be as upset as when I told him how I strangely found this a turn on.

That's when a brought my palm to my forehead.

* * *

_Wow that came out way better than I thought. I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you had fun reading it. Hopefully more chapters like this will come later on but that is dependent on how the story progresses. Okay I thank you all for reading and I would love to thank you for reviewing so go for it._

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	10. Hot 'N' Cold

_Okay today was my last day and the teacher who inspired me to become a writer will not be coming back to my school next year. I nearly cried and I was tempted to tell him about all the stories I've written on fanfiction because he claims to love my work but I don't want to give away my only secret. He'll just have to wait but anyhoo…NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!! YES!_

_MethodTOmadnesS_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Hot 'N' Cold (Katy Perry)_

_Cuz you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, and make up (you)  
You don't really wanna stay, no (you)  
But you don't reall wanna go-o  
Cuz you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

* * *

Okay I had given myself permission to say that things have been looking up. It's Wednesday which gave me only three more official school days to prepare for the moment I would confront Tony about his little…or rather big secret. However I have been contemplating keeping it to myself finding it wrong to push people into telling the truth. I could wait and I wouldn't submit at any point. I was bigger than that, or at least I hoped I was.

The only reason I truly had all this confidence was because thankfully to some extent when Tori and I had went through our morning routine once again, Rhodey was standing alone at his locker unloading books from it with no Tony in sight. This gave my very sarcastic friend the opening to approach Rhodey which she refused to do as her cheeks turned bright red and her eyes widened twice their normal size. Tori may have the tough demeanor, but when it came to Rhodey she was as tough as a baby bunny going up against a monster truck.

So we proceeded to first period which went quickly for me without that feeling of eyes boring into me and I was not shifting in my seat as much. Tori pointed this out to me and I quickly denied the fact that Tony would have any form of control over me in such a manner…even though he obviously did. My second period continued like this and I began to believe Tony would remain absent…until I got to my third period English class.

"Okay class we are going to be working in pairs from this day forward. Each pair will be assigned a book and it is your responsibility as partners to finish the book and create a presentation on that book that will help the rest of the class understand it." Mr. Malcolm said. "Also there are three homework assignments due each week on the reading that you will be scheduling today with your partner."

A few groans and complaints erupted among the class and instead of yelling at us to settle down he simply leaned against his desk at the bottom of the classroom, arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. Mr. Malcolm was one of those teachers who didn't yell but he related to his students…in a weird way. Tori adored him but she barely paid attention in his class.

The students began to shush one another upon seeing the expression on his face and everybody simultaneously turned to face forward. Mr. Malcolm quirked an eyebrow as he let the silence hang there for a moment before continuing.

"Anyways, I will be assigning partners," He began. More groans and crude commented escaped from the crowd of students and I rolled my eyes as I tapped my pencil on my section of the table. Once again Mr. Malcolm repeated that stop and stare process that seemed to shut everybody up completely, including Tori which was a shock. "Don't worry; they'll be with people who don't hate your guts." He commented as he glanced down at his roster.

Some snickers were heard and I rolled my eyes again before lowering my head to doodle. The fact that he was choosing partners automatically meant Tori and I would not be working together. Mr. Malcolm was well aware of our close friendship and he did everything in his power to restrict that to "keep us focused". I just think he thinks we talk too much. Yesterday was a perfect example.

"Okay, Happy Hogan and Jenny Foley you'll be doing the _Great Gatsby_…" The rest of the names I tuned out because I could truly care less, well that was until I heard Tori's name. "Victoria Cyrus and James Rhodes will do _Scarlet Letter_…"

I lifted my head slightly to see Tori's face was completely blank of all emotion except for the minor twitch that happened with her right eye. I chuckled to myself as she slowly lowered her head to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. I believe luck was on her side; however she didn't see it as that. I went back to my doodling once again as I listen for my name.

"Oh, Mr. Stark, you're rather late." Mr. Malcolm commented from the front of the room. My heart literally stopped for a moment and my pencil which had been scribbling a crude picture of Iron Man a minute ago had taken a pause as I refused to lift my head. Tori, who was sitting to my left, snickered and my grip on my pencil tightened. "An assignment has just been given so you're partner, Miss Potts, should clue you in. You'll be working on _Pride and Prejudice_."

"What!?" I screeched lifting my head and shooting up out of my seat. I caught the attention of many of the surrounding students and a sudden hush came across the class. Mr. Malcolm had his brow furrowed as he gave me a strange look that seemed almost identical to Tori's. I cleared my throat awkwardly as I forced a smile. "I mean what an awesome opportunity! I heard that book is wonderful." I lied to cover up my outburst.

Mr. Malcolm continued to give me that strange stare and some of the students began to restart conversation, some of them about me. I ignored the comments as I slowly lowered into my seat as people began to get with their partners to discuss about the project or really nothing in general. I kept my eyes glued to the front of the room where I could see Tony giving me a one of those sly knowing smirks.

"Good luck…" Tori muttered as she stood from her seat to go join Rhodey to prepare for the project at hand. I glanced up at her to see her giving me a sympathetic smile. I shot her the same smile as I nodded.

"You too." I mumbled before lowering my head once again. I felt her pat my back before I heard her retreat down the row where Rhodey was waiting for her.

Was this some cruel twist of fate or did somebody really hate me, because this cannot just be by chance. I feel as though somewhere somebody is controlling my life and making it into an embarrassing living hell at this point. I was so calm and collected before and now I was on edge and if I didn't have self control, I would probably start twitching just as Tori had…wait I think my foot is twitching! Oh and not to mention I was no extremely tense.

"Well _partner_, what are we working on?" I heard Tony ask as I felt his presence beside me as he took Tori's vacant seat. I let out a low groan as I shook my head. I felt something poke me in the head and I presumed that it was a pen by the way it clicked against my head. I lifted myself and slowly turned to face him to see an expectant look on his face.

"Well we have to read _Pride and Prejudice _and then do three homework assignments on it a week while preparing a presentation of the book that the class will understand." I explained in a monotone. He nodded slowly before smiling lightly at me.

"Sound easy enough." He sighed as he leaned back into his seat. I tried to fight back how dazzling a simple smile on him was as I lowered my head once again. Awkward silence hung between us for a bit and I felt as though it was better than me losing it by simply looking at him. After everything that has transpired…its pretty difficult. "Hey, what's the matter Pepper, you seem kinda tense."

I didn't respond, instead I bit my lip anxiously as I clenched my eyes shut and tried to convince myself that he really wasn't there. Yes, I understand just how childish this method was, but it seemed like my only option to calm myself down…that was until I felt his hand on my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he gently rubbed my back. A shiver traveled down my spine and I swear I _heard_ him smirk. "Is there something you need to talk about?" He continued, but now I could recognize he was feigning sincerity. He knew exactly what was wrong because he was the cause. His hand traveled to my lower back, gently caressing it and I shot up out of my seat raising my hand in the process.

"Mr. Malcolm! Can I go to the bathroom!?" I practically screamed. Mr. Malcolm looked up from the work on his desk and gave a careless shrug in response. I took that as my yes and scribbled a pass before running down the stairs from my level and out the room. Yes, I understand just how childish running away was, but let's just say my innocence was at stake.

* * *

I actually did not return to English class; instead I had sent a text to Tori telling her to drop my stuff off at the bottom of the stairs that led to the roof considering my forth period was my free period. She had done so with no questions asked and I was thankful that she also had left a cup of soda for me. She knew of my love for soda and she also knew I had to have it at forth period every day; I tend to get a bit more out of hand than usual.

I was pacing up on the roof instead of sitting in my normal spot. I was still a bit too antsy about what had happened and I tried my best not to let my blush overwhelm my face for too long. Shivers traveled down my spine and I felt as though my skin was burning where he had let his hand linger.

"Ugh that stupid, idiotic, moronic, annoying…" I muttered to myself as I kicked up a rock and took another swig of my soda with my brow furrowed and my eyes narrowed into slits.

"I hope you're not talking about me."

I jumped and nearly dropped my soda, but this time I caught it, giving it a relieved look before I looked up to see Tony approaching me with a sweet smile on his face. It was hard for me to tell whether it was forced or truly sincere; with him, you could never tell.

"Of course not…" I droned sarcastically. He quirked an eyebrow at me as he got within two feet of me. I eyed him suspiciously and his smile turned crooked.

"Pepper, I have a feeling that you have a problem with me." He commented calmly. I narrowed my eyes once again, locking them with his own blue eyes. I hated the way he could act so calm and at ease…it was just so annoying.

"Oh you bet! I should so sue you for sexual harassment!" I exclaimed. Okay now I was just being overdramatic because there was no way I was going to sue anybody…at least not yet. I wanted to see if I could sue my father first.

"Oh, so now I'm harassing you?" He questioned nodding slowly. I nodded frantically as I cocked my hip out to the side and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well technically yes!" I exclaimed coming out a bit exasperated.

"And here I thought I was your friend." He tried to sound hurt but the smirk on his face gave him away and I inconspicuously took a step back for safety precautions. A smirk on his face never meant anything good for me. "But if you swing that way I could _harass_ you some more." He added letting his arms slink their way around my waist.

With one swift jerk he had pulled me into him causing my heart rate to spike like it usually did in his presence. I laughed awkwardly as I placed my hands on his chest to push him away…however I believe being Iron Man meant he had to have some strength of his own because he was resisting effortlessly.

"Okay what are you doing here?" I questioned as I tried to pry myself from his grip. Although it was all in vain I couldn't help but try. I even turned around so that my back was to him so I could try to escape at a different angle; however it appeared as though I was trapped. At least we were in a less compromising position.

"Hey last time I checked this is called free period and I am_ free_ to go where I want." He retorted smartly. I glared ahead of me as I cursed the fact that he could so easily outwit me.

"You are also free to pay me no regard, and yet…" I trailed off as a small, proud smirk came to my face. Tony chuckled from behind me as he placed his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't understand why he was being so affectionate when we weren't together and he's the one that said we couldn't be together.

"Aw you actually found me out." He practically deadpanned. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. Coming off annoyed was way better than practically swooning at the close contact. "Maybe I just wanted to see you."

"This coming from the guy who switches moods so fast I might get whiplash." I said flatly. He laughed sarcastically in return and I smiled inwardly.

"Okay that's understandable, but what if I did like you? What would you say then?" He questioned bluntly right next to my ear. My eyes widened as I swallowed nervously. If he had told me this last week I would have known what to say but at this point I was completely unsure. There were times I understood him and times I didn't, not to mention the so called "harmless flirting" has been anything but.

"Are you trying to tell me that you like me?" I asked back. My voice came out much smaller than I intended and I mentally slapped myself to get myself together.

"I don't know." He said simply while removing his chin from my shoulder. I stared blankly ahead due to his response.

"You are ridiculous." I muttered through grit teeth.

"Thank you."

"Either you do or you don't." I nearly growled. He laughed lightly and I felt him shrug.

"Let's just say I like what I see." He sighed. I took note of the suggestive tone and my cheeks began to flush scarlet once again, which was not much of a shock although it was terribly annoying on my part because it basically exhibited my embarrassing reaction to whatever he said or did. "Commitment has never been my thing."

"Then why should I give you the time of day if you could be doing the same thing to another girl the next hour?" I retorted sharply. The idea actually made my blood boil. I had to calm myself down a bit because my fists were clenched, my teeth were grit and I was suddenly tense.

"You don't have to worry about that because in all honesty you have my full and undivided attention." He retorted before I felt his lips brush over the crook of my neck. A small squeal escaped me and I furrowed my brow as I began to question myself. "You have my word on that." He laughed lightly.

It was rather annoying at how nonchalant and careless he was about this and it annoyed me and amused me at the same time. Never have I ever presumed that anyone could act this way, especially not Tony. I was expecting some high class rich kid with a prude personality; well that is more of insult, but that's not the point. The point is, although this is nothing that I have ever expected with the flirting and the tension and it aggravated me to no end I couldn't truthfully say I full out hated it.

Call me crazy (because everybody else already does) but I would even go as far as to say that I was enjoying the special treatment. Maybe it was the attention or just his attitude in general, but in the back of my mind I didn't mind…although I would always find it incredibly annoying. I never backed down from a challenge and this was a challenge I would be sure to never forget.

"You know what Stark you are really strange in my perspective," I began as I tried to wiggle myself from his arms. This time I was actually making some progress in my escape.

"I try my best." He responded dryly. I had to suppress a laugh as I placed my hands over his and tried to pry them apart. After a moment I could finally move freely. I let out a small sigh of relief and stepped away from him. "You seem to like it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not going to make this easy for you." I retorted sharply. He quirked an eyebrow at me before a crooked smile came to his face. I bit down on my lip nervously.

"I've faced worse." He deadpanned. He had me there. I mean he went up against some pretty tough villains as far as I know.

"Whatever…" I muttered under my breath just as the bell for fifth period rang. I nearly jumped as I went to quickly grab my stuff. Tori would surely be expecting me at her locker where we always met for lunch and I really wanted to get out of here. The way he was eyeing me actually scared me. "I would love to stick around to continue the pointless banter, but I gotta meet Tori; later freak." I said quickly before jogging towards the stairs.

"Love you too." He called back sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_Whoo all done! There is chapter ten people and let me apologize for the delay. I had planned on getting it up yesterday but this last minute thing came up. Eh, I'm sure you really don't care so thank you for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed it and I REALLY hope you review. I heard you get three wishes if you do. (sike nah)_

_MethodTOmadnesS_


	11. Infatuated

_Updating…oh the joys of blocking out the world and remaining oblivious as I continuously type for heaven knows how long paying no regard to the people who are trying to get my attention and the music blasting in my ears. My house could be burning down and I wouldn't even be paying that any mind. Haha, let me just get to this new chapter._

_MethodToMadness_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Infatuated_

_When you're around my body gets a rush (rush)  
So you know I'm not in love with you  
But this is so far from a crush  
So boy I thought I'd tell you the truth  
I'm infatuated (infatuated)  
Infatuated with you  
I'm infatuated (infatuated)  
And I don't know what I'm gonna do_

* * *

"Okay Pepper you are freaking me out! You've been zoning out way too much lately…" Tori scolded as she plopped down next to me on my bed. This caused the bed to creak and I nearly fell over by the force of the bounce she created. Being under heavy duty grounding always had the exception of Tori. My father knew just how important she was considering she was the only friend I was actually allowed to have.

"Have I really? I haven't noticed…" I responded with just as much enthusiasm as her, which wasn't much may I remind you. She pouted in response as she turned into a crossed legged position that was facing me. I avoided her scrutinizing eyes.

"I understand you have the attention span of a fish…" She began. My eyes narrowed into a death glare and she gave me that 'you-know-I-love-you' smile that seemed to make everything better automatically. "But never in my days have I seen you simply just zone like you're in deep thought; I mean that is like a first." Once again I glared at her.

"Are you going to make a point or keep insulting me?" I questioned quirking an eyebrow. She laughed lightly in response.

"Sorry, force of habit," She laughed giving me a dismissive wave. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as I lowered my head, waiting for her to continue. "But seriously, what's on your mind? You can tell me…"

I glanced up at her to see genuine concern etched across her face. Her brown eyes were locked on me, giving me an expectant look. It was like her face was frozen in that certain expression because she failed to move in the minute I was examining her. After having a minor stare down, I released an exasperated sigh.

"It's Tony…" I breathed before falling back into my bed. In retaliation I received a groan and a click of the tongue. She fell back into the bed next to me so that we were lying side by side but I kept my gaze on the ceiling.

"That pretty boy rich kid has been the focus of your thoughts for a while now…" Tori commented flatly. A small smile came to my lips as to what she referred to Tony as. It was obvious Tori was not Tony's biggest fan but she tolerated him to some extent.

"Yea…" I sighed, almost in a defeated manner. Tori was a hundred percent correct, and not that it scared me, but it had me slightly worried. Never have I thought about one guy this much and not only because I was forbidden to have any contact with the male species…there was much more to it than that.

"Why do you suppose that is?" She asked gently. The change in tone reassured me that I was talking to my best friend; the girl who would keep anything and everything I told her a secret. That was something I loved about Tori. She was the type of person who listened and never liked to burden people with her own problems…although sometimes I wish she would let some of that weight go. That was one of the reasons she denied her feelings for Rhodey.

"I don't know…" I muttered truthfully. I was really at a loss as to why Tony had become the main focus of my thoughts. It was always this push me-pull me thing. One minute he's holding me to him in an affectionate hug and the next he's telling me has no interest in commitment…well he didn't say it in those words exactly but I knew what he meant. He was basically saying "I'm too busy with Iron Man." Or that's how I perceived it.

"The guys an enigma Potts," Tori began bringing back her stern, slightly sarcastic tone. This made me expect one of her psychological lectures that always made me wrong and her right. "He's confusing, he's a teaser, and he's slightly oblivious…but there is one thing clear about him and that's the way he acts around you. I think he likes you." She finished firmly. I snorted in response as my stomach knotted at the thought.

"Yea right!" I laughed forcefully. Tori sighed from my side and I kept my eyes glued to the Iron Man poster that was tacked to my ceiling. The guy has only been around for at least a month and people were milking the hero for what he's worth in merchandise…and I was shallow enough to give into it.

"I'm serious Pepper. It may not be clear to you but from the guy's first day he has been showing a very high interest in you." Tori pointed out. I didn't respond and she took this as the signal to continue. "Look, I'm not trying to get your hopes up because I know that you like him too…but I'm just saying that going for it never hurts more than regretting that you didn't."

"You should take your own advice…" I mumbled glancing at her. I took in the blankness of her face and I quickly regretted the comment. She bit her lip and nodded before turning to face the ceiling once again.

"Wanna go drown or completely sad love lives in a gallon of cookies and crème ice cream?" She sighed as her hands traveled down to her stomach. We exchanged looks before nodding in agreement.

"As long as you don't keep the tub in your lap like last time." I commented in a sing-song tone. Tori laughed lightly as she slid off the bed with me following her.

"When it comes to ice cream it is every girl for herself." She laughed. I smiled in return. I may regret not doing anything when it came to Tony but I would regret getting hurt too. I'm sure Tori could understand that; that was what she has been protecting herself from…

* * *

"Okay people get to work on those presentations or take an F for the day." Mr. Malcolm deadpanned from his desk. I rolled my eyes as Tori shot me a smile before lifting from her seat to join Rhodey as expected. I forced a smile in return as Tori passed Tony who was approaching me.

"Potts…" He greeted dryly. I quirked an eyebrow at him before turning away to cross my arms over my chest.

"Stark…" I responded with less enthusiasm. He cracked a slight crooked smile before claiming Tori's seat. I pulled out my Pride and Prejudice book which I was scheduled to read the first twenty pages of last night, however I found eating my weight in ice cream as a much more appealing way to kill time.

"I managed to finish the book." He said tossing his book onto the table. I blinked in shock as I glanced between the book and his nonchalant expression. I understood he was a supposed genius but to me that was simply ridiculous. "I also came up with a thesis to base our presentation off of."

"Wow, why don't I let you do the project on your own." I muttered more to myself than him, however he caught the remark and chuckled lightly in return.

"I don't think you want a bad grade so you'll have to do something." He pointed out. I nodded as I flipped the book over letting my eyes skim over the back to get the general understanding of the book.

"It's basically the average love novel…" He inserted tearing me away from the back of the book. I gave a mental groan on that small bit of information. Just what I needed, some more romance. "I figured the main romantic conflict is going on between Elizabeth Bennet and some guy named Mr. Darcy…in lames terms he's arrogant and uptight while she is independent and won't take his crap."

"Remind you of anybody…?" I commented lowly. He quirked an eyebrow at me before a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. I lowered my head and avoided his gaze as I tried to focus on reading the back of the book…or I could at least pretend to be focused.

"You're funny." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest. That thick and heavy feeling began to fill the air once again and this time I accepted it for what it was. Sexual tension was something I have become accustomed to by now. Tony made sure of that.

"Wasn't trying to be…" I practically snapped. I had made it clear that I was _not_ going to make this easy for him and I thought the only way to do that was to imitate the only person who made every body's lives difficult while still managing to shut them out: Victoria Cyrus.

"Whoa, what's up with the attitude?" He shot back as his brow furrowed. My expression softened. Okay, maybe imitating Tori down to the snippy attitude and crude comments was not exactly something I could pull off, but it was worth a try.

"Nothing…" I sighed flashing a forced smile as I cracked open the book. After reading the first two lines I shut the book and flashed another smile. "Why don't I save the reading for later and you tell me your thesis?" I offered. He gave me a blank stare before shrugging.

"I came up with the questioning idea of the love-hate theory." He said.

"Ooh, how original." I said sarcastically with an ignorant smile. He locked his blue eyes on me and as if he had given me a command my smile faded and I bit my lip to stop myself from saying anything else.

"Yes the idea is platitudinous," He began. I gave him a blank stare due to the fact that he could have been speaking a different language for all I knew. "It's cliché…" he offered. I made an 'o' with my mouth while nodding and he rolled his eyes. "But going in deeper with this theory we could identify the good points that a love-hate relationship can bring."

"What good points could it possibly bring?" I laughed lowering my head, thinking more about our own relationship than the one between Elizabeth and Darcy…It was actually ironic how this book would even relate. Maybe I would enjoy reading it…that is if I actually open it and focus enough to get the reading done.

"Well…" He dragged out. It was then that I felt a hand cup my cheek and lift my head back up. My breathing hitched as he locked eyes with me. It was the most amazing feeling and yet losing my capability to breath was never a good thing. "It creates interesting conflict…"

"S-So, maybe people can do without conflict." I stammered. I mentally cursed myself as I tried to remain calm. However the fact that thinking straight was becoming difficult and I was losing sensibility was not exactly helping in the calming process.

"It makes the relationship more alluring." He pointed out paying no regard to my counter comment. I swallowed nervously as I tried to keep my heart from pounding in my ears. "It gives the relationship fervor and excitement…"

"T-That's understandable but…"

"It intensifies sexual strain…" His thumb gently stroked my cheek causing a blush to spill over, bringing color to my face and to distract me slightly from his hand that was gently resting on my knee. A shock came from his touch that had my breathing labored. "Creates pleasure through tension and satisfaction through temptation…"

I was oblivious to the fact that he was leaning into me and I was inching my way towards him as well. His eyes darted down to my lips and my already pink cheeks turned bright red. I became unconscious to my surroundings and the fact that I was sitting in the middle of English class didn't seem to hinder the enticement.

"There is an exhilarating feel that comes with it…" he continued. I really couldn't argue there. After everything that has transpired, looking back I can say that I have dealt with that exhilarating feel more than once. His lips were dangerously close to mine and I mentally willed him to close the gap between us. He only had to move a few more centimeters and I would be content…

Well he did move those few centimeters but he turned his head so that his lips brushed against my cheek missing my lips entirely thus making my heart drop in disappointment. His warm breath tickled my ear and he chuckled lightly making me bite my lip.

"It nearly makes it impossible for the two people in the relationship to resist due to the increase of desire for what you do and do not want at the same time." He said lowly. I took in a deep breath as I tried to focus on anything but the close proximity. I began to squirm, straightening my back and fiddling my fingers in anticipation.

"R-Really? Go on…" I stammered anxiously. He chuckled once again but I could hear him mocking me as he did so. However right now I wouldn't care if the school was being held up by aliens. My mind was blank, my heart was pounding so fast that they would need to call a hospital and my breathing had yet to catch up.

"Just think about how an infatuation works…it's not necessarily love but it holds the pleasure of enticement, craving, lust, opposing connection and I have always found something fascinating about such a relationship." He said as he pulled away. As he did so I became more aware of what was going on around me and my eyes darted around the room nervously.

Nobody was paying any mind…well except Tori who was biting her lip and fighting back a smile…or a laugh. I don't know which one. I shot her a glare and she quickly returned to her own work with her cheeks puffed up as she coughed out a laugh.

"So do you like the idea?"Tony questioned ripping my attention from Tori and onto him. My cheeks which were reducing in color seemed to turn bright red again as I forced a smile and nodded frantically. He smirked at me in a knowing manner and I shook my head once his blue eyes were no longer boring into me.

* * *

_All done. Yay another chapter done is another accomplishment in my book…and I did all of it with a major headache! Man I need to find my glasses…well anyhoo my problems don't matter. What matters is you pressing that grey and green button and giving me feedback. I wanna know what you think. Thanks for reading and please review._

_MethodToMadness_


	12. Chemical React

_Oh I haven't updated in a long while! I actually got sudden inspiration for this chapter although it may not seem exciting every chapter I type gets me all cheerful and excited. Just ask my mom who's always sitting there watching me giggle like a mad person at my own work. Well my name is MethodToMadness so it has to be a given._

_MethodToMadness_

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Chemicals React (Aly and Aj)_

_Were you right, was I wrong?  
Were you weak, was I strong?  
Yeah-Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped (yeah)  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

* * *

"I've heard of dysfunctional romance, but sweetheart this just blows all that out the window." Tori commented as we sat together in a far off corner of the lunch room like we always did. The weather was perfect outside so most of the student body decided today was the day to go off campus for lunch so the cafeteria was empty. I was too used to staying inside so I didn't even give leaving a second thought.

"That is understandable." I mused with a nod. Tori chuckled in response as she played with her water bottle by rolling it back and forth across the table. We never really ate lunch; we would usually nibble on snacks then pig out at either her house or mine.

"How long has it been since this all started? A month? Jeez and my hair grew out and everything." Tori laughed as she ran a hand through her completely disheveled hair. Her hair had in fact grown out quite a bit over the course of four weeks…I didn't notice how long it's been until she actually mentioned it.

"A month of pure chaos…" I breathed quirking an eyebrow. Tori sighed and clamped a hand down on my shoulder before giving it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled up at her and she returned the smile but in that subtle way that made it seem like she didn't care when she always did.

"How's that book project going because so far Scarlet Letter is rather…interesting. It's basically a book about adultery, isn't that awesome?" Tori said sarcastically. I knew she was just trying to change the subject. She's been doing a lot of that lately.

"I still haven't finished the book but Tony did over two weeks ago. Can you believe him? Sometimes I can't help but wonder what's going through his head. It's amazing because one minute he can be so focused…" I rambled with 'helpful' hand gestures. I've been doing that a lot lately as well.

"Pepper…" Tori inserted. I paid her no mind as I continued.

"I'll never doubt his intelligence or his work ethic because he excels in everything he does…well except drama but that's besides the point. He's just so…confusing and it's actually really interesting now that I think about it…" I continued tapping my chin thoughtfully. Tori's eyes darted past me, before locking on me again.

"Pepper…" She sang through clenched teeth. I held up a hand to silence her as I continued.

"But I've never met someone so…emotionally stressing. He's always showing interest by denying it in the end. How that's normal, I will never know however it would be a good plot for a story considering the twists and turns. That's how my life is now! One big story!"

"Pepper…" She hissed flicking a finger past me. My brow furrowed before I rolled my eyes paying the weird gesture no mind.

"Ugh but sadly I can't say that I don't enjoy the attention. Any girl would; I mean c'mon! He's smart; he's cute and somewhat sweet if you get past the flirtatiousness. It's a win-lose in my case and I really don't know how to handle it because I think I might _really_ like him…"

"Patricia Potts!" Tori screamed slamming her hands down on the table.

"What!? Tori you know it's really rude to interrupt, especially when I'm ranting! I don't interrupt you when you talk about Rhodey." I said while narrowing my eyes at her. Her eyes doubled in size and I saw panic come over her for a moment before disappearing as fast as it came.

"Oh I'm sorry…next time Tony _and _Rhodey are standing behind you I won't warn you like you advise me to." Tori shot back as her mouth twisted to the side in annoyance and she crossed her arms over her chest. My head cocked to the side in confusion before I spun around in my seat to see both Rhodey and Tony giving me a strange look.

"Oh…" I breathed before my jaw clenched.

"Yea; oh." Tori practically hissed while leaning back in her seat and propping her feet up on the lunch table (A small action she only did when she was frustrated). "Congratulations you just confessed and you didn't even know it; why? Because nobody ever pays Victoria any mind!" She added dryly while rolling her eyes.

All my thoughts about listening to Tori next time she tries to warn me came to a screeching stop as my eyes doubled in size and my entire body went tense. Did I actually say I really liked Tony when he was in earshot?...Ah hell I did!

My mouth flew open as I glanced back at Tori who looked completely careless at this point. My eyes slowly trailed over to Tony who was refusing to meet my gaze and as hard as I tried, I couldn't read his eyes at all like I usually could. My cheeks quickly began to heat up as silence hung there; agonizing, torturing silence. For once I didn't know what to say…What could I say at this point?

Well I didn't have to say anything, but I could do something and I did just that. I pushed away from the table, standing from my seat. I offered a very awkward and forced laugh before backpedaling towards the nearest exit. Rhodey and Tori's eyes followed me. Rhodey's gaze looked rather shocked and wide and Tori's was blank, but knowing her I knew what she was trying her best not to give me a look of disappointment.

And that's when I bolted.

* * *

Maybe my father was right…Maybe having feelings for someone is not as happy and cheery as I always pictured it when I looked at my tracker bracelet and wondered when I would have my chance to actually like someone. It was actually upsetting that I could consider him right…because he was always wrong! I can't be wrong…

I pulled my knees into my chest as I let out an exasperated sigh. Lunch had ended long ago and I did not normally skip, unlike Tori who would skip four classes just to take a nap on one of the bleachers in the gym. At this point I felt as though I had no other choice, not with the way everything was unfolding, so I hid out on the roof at my spot. I know I should not be expecting perfection when it came to a love-life but I certainly wasn't expecting this either.

I didn't expect for me to fall for someone so easily or to be subjected to hurt so easily. I find it rather irrational, as does Tori but somehow it happened to the both of all because of me.

Ugh Tori…I completely forgot about how my big mouth affected her too. I'm sure Rhodey caught my comment and Tori had the strength to actually sit there and seem careless like she always does! I'm officially the worst best friend in the history of best friends. That was a secret she guarded with all she was and she expected me to do the same and I let her down…I let both of us down.

"Can I get any lower?" I muttered to myself. As I put my head in between my knees.

"I really don't think you can." That all too familiar voice said from below me. I wrapped my hands tightly around my legs and let out a groan.

"Why are you here?" I practically whined. There was a pause and all I could hear was the sounds of life in New York.

"I spoke to Tori…she was pretty upset." Tony said in response. I lifted my head just to narrow my eyes at him in a death glare. He still refused to meet my eyes.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I snapped. He shook his head quickly.

"Well after you left…and after I spoke to her about what you said, Rhodey spoke to her." He explained further. My eyes softened as I let my chin rest on my knees; waiting for him to continue. "I'll tell you, that girl has some real issues when it comes to emotions. It's like she suppresses them."

"She does." I shot back simply. He lowered his head a bit before nodding slowly. "But things are okay with her now right?" I asked lowly. I wouldn't be surprised if he told me that Tori never wanted to speak to me again but I just wanted to know to let that small spark of hope in the back of my mind die. The flame of hope that I had when it came to Tony was being dangled over a bucket of water and I wanted to let go…

"Why don't you ask her boyfriend Rhodey? I'm sure he can tell you how she's handling things." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding at that point. A small smile came to my lips and I lowered my head a bit silently congratulating my best friend on her happy ending. She deserved it at least…

"That's good…" I breathed. Another pause that seemed to last for hours for me passed. Only because he was standing there did time slow down for me. Everything was irrational when it came to him and there was no escaping that.

"I think I owe you an apology." He finally sighed. I kept my head lowered. "I really didn't take into consideration the consequences of my actions."

"So, my liking you is a consequence?" I spat. My voice was muffled considering my face was still hidden between my legs.

"No! No…what I meant was…ugh I'm horrible at this." He muttered more to himself than me. I cracked a small smile but he couldn't see it. His gaze still fell anywhere but on me. "I guess that's what makes us so similar…"

"How so?" I questioned lifting my head so that my chin was resting on my knees once again. He shrugged a bit and for what seemed like the first time he seemed confused and unsure of what to do or say. It was like his confidence has been drained.

"Well when it comes to liking someone, we both seem to act a bit irrationally. You have your nervous babbling…and I have…"

"Your constant need to ignite sexual tension?" I deadpanned. He let out a low chuckle before raking a hand through his hair a few times. That was a common anxious movement.

"I guess so…and in some ways I'm like Tori as well; when it comes to suppressing feelings. I'm no exactly open to the idea of liking someone because believe it or not. I'm actually scared." He laughed awkwardly.

"Are you afraid of getting hurt, afraid they only like you for your money or afraid that Iron Man might interfere?" I tried quirking an eyebrow. His head shot up and for what seemed like the first time his eyes locked with mine. I had to take in a gulp of air to keep breathing under control.

"How did you…"

"My father's a PI. I just know these things." I said simply. I wasn't going to say that I stalked him for practically a day. That would not help my case. "And all I can say is that I understand…what I don't understand is why you insisted on getting close to me." I finished bluntly.

"This may sound contradicting but I wanted to get close to you while not getting close to you." He said. My brow furrowed and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile.

"You're right. That is very contradicting." I mused in a monotone.

"Yea, and because of that I realized that its basically impossible; not when your feelings for that person grow each time you get to the border line of too close." He breathed lowly as he tore his eyes away from me again. This was rather frustrating….

I let out an exasperated sigh and stood to my feet. I jumped from my elevated spot and he took a step back. I rolled my eyes and stepped up towards him before taking his head and jerking it so that he was facing me. It was a bold move but I was good at reading eyes…and his eyes told me so much.

"When you're talking, you look a girl in the eye or she gets the impression that you don't really care." I said flatly.

"What makes you think I care?" He retorted quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't play with me Tony." I shot back. At this point I was embracing my serious side; a side of me that I never really used. There were times I did understand, times when I didn't and times when I wanted to. I wasn't going to fall in the middle anymore because I _wanted_ to understand. I wanted a straight forwards answer…

"Fine…I won't anymore…" He sighed. I soft smile came to my lips and his eyes disconnected from mine for a moment. I was tempted to order him to look into my eyes but my words died on my lips as he brought his to meet mine in a chaste kiss. He pulled back, giving me no time to take in the small gentle kiss. "I do like you Pepper…a lot."

That was all I needed to hear.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck letting my hand rest on the back of his head to pull him down so that our lips could crash into one another. I smiled against his lips as he got over the initial shock of my bold move and brought his hands to gently rest on my hips. He leaned into me a bit and I laughed lightly. He took advantage of my parted lips and made his way into my mouth.

I squealed and rested my hands on his chest in hopes of gently nudging him away; however my arms went limp when I felt his tongue run over mine. I easily submitted at that point as he pulled me into him and turned an innocent kiss into a very seducing one.

And all that was ruined by the bell sounding and causing me to jump.

"Crap!" I yelled stamping my foot. Tony simply chuckled in response.

* * *

_Funny part is, I wasn't expecting for things to go down this quickly but now that I look at it, its for the better. Really long stories have been the death of me during the school year and even though its summer I still have things to do and I have A LOT of new ideas coming to me. I had to sing a solo yesterday and while singing it I came up with a new story. Weird? Yes, but that's just me. Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will probably be the last._

_MethodToMadness_


	13. Cartoon

_Last chapter…oh the sadness. Well let's look on the bright side, this opens up opportunities for me to start a new story which will hopefully live up to the expectations that are set in place. I will be sure to make this last chapter as enjoyable as possible; however don't expect it to be long. I'm sure you can already tell._

_MethodToMadness_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Cartoon (Skye Sweetnam)_

_This love's a cartoon baby in technicolor  
Screw your head back on cuz here comes your mother  
With her curlers made of dynamite she's throwing them at us tonight  
This love's a cartoon baby and you're the hero  
Pop your greens down lover and whack the weirdo  
He's trying to fly me to the moon, but I'm staying here with you  
__Yes it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites...  
Yes it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites...  
Yes it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites..._

* * *

"It is official; I am no longer under heavy duty grounding." I sighed happily as I crossed my legs on my bed, phone in hand and pressed to my ear. I could hear Tori laughing between happy cheers on the other end of the line and I couldn't help but give a triumphant smile.

"See if Daddy dearest knew about lover boy you would definitely be on your way to the Swiss Alps or something." Tori laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. After the three months of being grounded and secretly seeing Tony, having my father finding out would be rather humorous…and at the same time it would be the end of my life as I knew it.

"I know…but everything is fine and now its even better now that I don't have to wear a tracker bracelet anymore and I'm not grounded." I said proudly while letting my eyes wander to my still bare wrist. Being rid of the tracking bracelet was like a heaven sent gift. It meant my father and I were making progress.

"Hmm, do you think he'd finally be willing to give you some slack on that leash?" Tori tried. I could hear her normal sarcastic and dry tone that she attempted to cover up. However it was nearly impossible because she was the epitome of sarcasm and monotones.

"Doubt it…I'm still always going to be daddy's little girl. Until he realizes that I'm growing up I'll play along...He is my father and like you always say…" I trailed off.

"He does it out of love." We chorused together. That initiated an automatic fit of giggles coming from both of us. Tori was more than just my best friend, she was my sister and sometimes even my mother…

Through the laughter there was a small beep in the background, signaling that I had another call. I pulled the phone away from my ear with Tori still laughing on the other end and I smiled when I read the caller id.

"Tori, can I call you back?" I said quickly. She hummed in response which basically meant 'Fine I don't care'. I muttered a thank you before hanging up on her and picking up the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey, Pepper, would you mind opening the window?" He asked. He was panting slightly and he sounded frantic. I glanced back at my window before muttering an unsure okay. I slid off my bed and went to the window. I set my phone down for a moment so I could pull it open and as soon as I did a red and yellow blur flew straight past me, knocking me on the bed.

There was a loud crash as he flew straight into my closet. I cringed and quickly went to the door of my room knowing my father would have heard that. Just as I predicted he was peaking his head out the door to his office looking straight at me.

"Pepper what was that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. I gave a sheepish smile while shrugging.

"Well I was sorta trying to clean out my closet and everything sorta caved in and I fell when everything feel. I'll try to be more quiet." I lied. He shook his head before retreating back into his office and shutting the door. I let out a breath and went back to my own room, shutting the door behind me. "Tony!" I hissed.

"Yes?" He said poking his head out of my closet. I cocked an eyebrow at him while crossing my arms over my chest and he gave me a coy smile in return. I rolled my eyes as he came out of my closet with his Iron Man backpack strapped to him.

"What are you doing here? I just got off of punishment and you are about to set me back on." I whispered harshly. He shrugged carelessly as he let the backpack fall from his shoulders before dropping it on the floor with a loud thud. I cringed and he stretched his arms over his head.

"My suit sorta got fried when I went up against the human laser and I knew I wouldn't be able to get all the way to the lab without making a quick stop so here I am." He explained opening his arms with a sheepish smile on his face.

"You couldn't have stopped anywhere else?" I asked.

"I'm starting to get the impression that you don't want to see me." He said flatly. I shook my head frantically in response.

"No, of course I wanted to see you. It's just that if my father see's you, you'll never see me again!" I explained quickly.

"Good point…" He muttered more to himself than to me. I nodded frantically again just to make sure he understood. "I guess we'll have to be extra quiet then…"

"What are you talking…" I didn't have the chance to finish that sentence because he took me by the shoulders and pulled me into him only to crash his lips onto mine. I let out a surprised squeal and he smirked against my lips. I was almost too reluctant to respond but once I was given the chance to relax I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck while his hands traveled from my waist to my hips.

"Pepper!"

I jerked away from Tony and pushed him over. He grunted as soon as he hit the floor and I lifted the skirt of my bed before pushing him under with my feet…basically I was kicking him. I jumped onto my bed and picked up my cell phone and began laughing hysterically just as my dad opened my door.

"Pepper…do you know where my flash drive is?" He asked glancing around my room. I pulled the phone away from my ear, cupping my hand over the end I spoke in.

"I think it's in the living room. Now do you mind? Tori is telling me a story." I lied as I forced a smile. My father continued to glance around the room before his eyes landed on the black backpack Tony had left in the center of my floor. My eyes widened as my father glanced at me.

"Is that yours?" He asked cocking his head to the side. I glanced between him and the backpack before nodding frantically with a huge, forced smile.

"Yea…It has my gym clothes in it. I need to wash them." I led again. I felt so horrible because this is the third time I lied to my father tonight…however as soon as Tony kisses me again I'll be completely blank of all emotions relating to guilt.

"Okay…well I'm going to bed in a few so keep it down, okay?" He said. I gave him an affirming nod and he smiled at me before closing my door. I let out a sigh as I heard his footsteps move from my door. I closed my phone before leaning over the side of my bed to look under it.

"You can come out now." I whispered, just to be careful.

"I presumed…" Tony deadpanned as he slid out from under my bed. "I think you broke my rib." He groaned as he sat up and wrapped an arm around him.

"Sorry…" I laughed sheepishly as I laid there leaning on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me."

"How?" I droned rolling my eyes in a sarcastic manner. He chuckled lightly before leaning in towards me.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He said lowly before bringing his lips to meet mine. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, but it made my heart stop all the same.

* * *

_Well it may not be a very eventful ending but I found it cute and slightly funny. I mean can't you just picture Pepper kicking Tony under her bed? Well anyways this is the end and I'm going to be focusing on The Boss and stories in other genres. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you review to tell just how much._

_MethodToMadness_


End file.
